When Life Changes
by MrsDMalfoy22
Summary: About the tribulations of the generation that stopped Voldemort. It centers almost a decade after the Boy-Who-Lived triumphed and documents the search for normality and stability. And how the two most different people find the most with eachother
1. Chapter One

* * *

**I don't own any of these characters. I also have done very indepth research of the ministry each department exists. I hope you enjoy the beginning of my story. I plan that each chapter should be about 1500-2000 words. I also hope that all of those who read these chapters and the entirety of the story when I am done I hope that you review. I need your feed back. Thank you. MDM**

* * *

It was raining. The fog clustered the streets and the wind mightily played with the umbrellas that semi protected the busy muggles rushing in the early morning. He had wanted to walk for some reason. He didn't have to, surely Floo would have done the trick but walking… He never walked to work. Certainly he wouldn't even think of it in this weather. He fought with his umbrella, the wind nipping at it in gusts. Trying to pull it from his hands and take off with it. What was he thinking? Had his notion of common sense simply disintegrated with the bottle of fire whiskey he had willingly ingested not a night ago? He hated walking. Walking was… muggle. Why be primitive when you can be progressive? He had two more blocks to go. If he ran into an alley he could simply disapparate to the visitor's entrance. But no, his long legs kept striding. He felt the soles of his dress shoes become soggier; his black muggle slacks were soaked to the knee, and his cream colored fringe of hair had gone from straight to wavy. He swiped the curtain of hair with one movement up his hand out of his line of sight.

His blazer was ever so slightly beginning to take on water as a strong gust blew his umbrella to the side. He shook his head. He'd had gone daft it would seem, he ran his free hand through his cream locks and cleared his throat pursuing his soaking trip to work. He rushed across the street in tandem with at least forty other strangers. The streets of muggle London were unusually busy for a day such as this; he wondered where everyone had to go.

Each heel he heard click on the side walk was determined and almost rushed. Maybe they all had a communal want to completely sodden their work clothes and drudge through the twenty fifth day of torrential down pour of the century. Even for bloody England it was more than enough, surely the next week boats would be the choice transport for the city that never quits working. As he rounded the corner of Adelaide Street, he saw it. The crimson shine of a perfect warm and dry phone box, he quickened his pace and marched towards the suddenly empty street. It was absolutely barren from a living thing, except for the black cat hiding under an awning shielding from the chill water. The cement quickly turned into cobble stone and finally he reached out and opened the red door to the phone box.

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please, state your business." A dull female voice called out to him.

"Draco Malfoy, Auror." He said calmly, his voice was clear, soft and deep.

"Next Level: Atrium." The monotonous voice rang out into the small phone box. He shifted his weight as the slight jolt of the lift slowly moving downwards into the ground.

"Have a good day." The female voice hummed as he stepped on the black marble floors. He took his ashen wand from his right inside pocket of his blazer. He merely flicked and his creamy hair revered into its natural straight manner tucked neatly out of his face. With another flick his wet clothes were replaced with long, jet black wizarding robes. He folded his umbrella and it quickly disappeared into thin air. He shook his wrist lightly and his briefcase appeared. He looked out to the masses that called themselves Ministry workers; he shook his head and pressed in through the crowd towards the lifts.

He walked quickly, eyeing the centre lift. That was his destination. His eyes drifted to waving hand already in the line up for one of the gold plated lifts. It was short young woman in lavender ministry robes. Her dark brown hair flowed naturally wavy just below her shoulders, a thick curtain of straight bangs covered her forehead and fell just long of the height of her eyebrows. There was a smile on her rosy lips.

"Pansy." He nodded at her as she made room for him in the line.

"Draco. Thought I saw you getting out of the visitor's entrance. Why on dear Merlin's grave would you walk on such a day?" She asked mildly giggling at him.

"Well, you know me and my ideas, Pans." Draco said trying to alleviate the subject from the simple lift chatter. The line quickly dissipated and allowed the two now fully conversing friends to enter into the golden lifts. Pansy pushed a button labeled "5".

"What did you get up to this weekend? We missed you at the Saturday night dinner." Pansy fished lightly. Shit. Draco thought inwardly. He had promised her he'd make an appearance but by the time Saturday had rolled around he had himself thoroughly talked out of the matter. Rather then dinning with old friends and significant new ones, he had spent the weekend trying to fix up the Manor's gardens. He sighed slightly.

"Sorry, Pans. I got caught up in my rejuvenation process." Draco watch Pansy only nod as a response.

"Level Five: Department of International Magical Cooperation." The same monotonous female voice that had called out in the phone box called to the lifts once again. Draco and Pansy burst out on to the black Marble floors of a quiet corridor. They walked in silence. Pansy started towards a black door in the black brick wall. The gold plate read "Pansy Parkinson: Presiding British Seat for the Confederation of Wizards." She stopped in front of it and she looked towards Draco's figure heading further into the corridor.

"Next Saturday, Draco." Pansy called to him, he stopped and pivoted to face her. He only nodded producing a small smile and watched her walk into her office. He started back towards the end of the hall and turned left. He open a large black door with his name plate. "Draco Malfoy: Head Prosecutor for the Wizenmagot."

* * *

Hermione rushed through the fireplace out into the black marble splendor of the Atrium. She looked at her watch and picked up her pace towards the lifts. The lines had diminished significantly. The morning rush nullified translation: she was late. She hated Monday mornings. They made the normally type A, stereotypical Hogwarts bookworm, slowly descend into Ron Weasley territory. She rushed into the lift pressing the 'two button.'

"Oi' hold the lift!" A very familiar voice called to her. Speak of the devil himself. Ron Weasley strolled in, his face brightening acknowledging one of his best friends as his lift mate. "Hermione, what are you doing here?" Ron asked as he stuffed the last bit of his bagel and cream cheese in his mouth.

"I work here." She said chuckling at her friend's face which reminded her some what of a hamster loading food into its cheeks.

"I know that. It's just I never see you. Your always leagues ahead of me by now. Hey, I got it! You're late. Hermione Granger: late for work." Ron covered his mouth in mock fear. Hermione punched him in the arm, and pushed 'Seven' for Ron.

"I hate Mondays." Hermione admitted to him looking down at her muggle work suit, she pulled out her wand from her briefcase. With a quick flick, gone were the muggle clothes and there were the long billowing robes of a member of the Wizenmagot. The lift doors closed and started to slowly descend.

"Hmmm… I tend to agree with you. The weekends seem to grow shorter. Speaking of weekend where were you on Saturday?" Ron said and absentmindedly brushed crumbs off his wizarding robes.

"Oh, I owled and said I couldn't make it." Hermione said calmly putting her wand back in her briefcase.

"Yeah, I know but I thought you had promised me you'd finally make it." Ron said looking at her seriously.

"Level Seven: Department of Magical Games and Sports." The obnoxious female voice rang out into the lift. The golden doors slid open Ron walked out but turned around. Hermione chuckled, the corridor was a mess, brooms, quidditch posters, and she could even see a snitch annoying a secretary.

"Hermione, next week." Ron said firmly but added a quick nod and a smile.

"Yes, I promise I will be there." Hermione said with a large smile, she waved quickly and just before the lift door closed Ron started to walk forward into the jungle that was his department. Hermione felt the lift jerk downwards; she hadn't expected that Ron would be so understanding. Each week for almost the last couple of months he had made her promise that she would come. He said it was important for her to come. People had missed her. At first she would just say that work was overwhelming but that was when she was new to her position. Now she had become very accustomed to everyday routine. She even found herself enjoying the job, she was doing something that slowly one by one was making a difference. Well of course it was no SPEW but she worked hard to keep the 'scum' off the streets as Kingsley so lovingly put it when he offered her the position. She was no Auror and each day she thanked Merlin that she wasn't. Harry loved it but it was too much for Hermione.

"Level One: Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Level One is for the administration and offices of the Wizengamot. Auror Department is on Level Two."

The repetitive female voice droned. Hermione walked through the opening of the lift on to the grey marble corridor. Her long black robes billowed behind her as she quickly headed for her office down the hall. Her large mahogany door was the vessel of home for and as she reached for the door knob she read the name plate and smiled inwardly. It read "Sitting member of the Wizengamot, Hermione Granger; Order of Merlin: First Class."

* * *

**Thank you for reading please review. MDM**


	2. Chapter Two

**Hello again, I don't own anything. Please... Please... Please... Review... I would vastly enjoy your feed back. This chapter is a simple one just hitting on relationships and situations that have developed in the past ten years... With out further delay: Chapter Two**

* * *

Hermione walked into her office, peered at the clock and winced slightly. She whipped open her brown almost worn excuse for a briefcase and placed it on her mahogany desk. She pulled out a large heavy spine book, 'Magical Law' and placed in the large wall sized book shelf behind her black business chair. She took three of the blue files off the superbly organized desk and set them in her briefcase. She pulled out her wand; she tried to flatten her hair in vain, struggling to calm the long auburn mess of curls.

She chuckled, grabbed her briefcase and started back out into the grey corridor. She quickly walked back to the lift and shook her head. Why didn't she take the files home with her? She knew without any reasoning but self honesty that she was going to be late. Why couldn't she just learn? She shook her head again, and pressed the ninth button on the Lift panel.

Today was Monday. Today was the first day of the week. The usual day she would just naturally take her time in the morning until she realized that she was unbearably late and leave her flat in a huff of smoke. But more importantly it was the day that she loathed the most about her job. Each Monday in her position as part of the Wizengamot, she as the other fifty members would have to endure a whole day of early parole appeals. But the thing that really ticked her off, like really made her blood boil was that most of the appeals came from the gut of Azkaban, the high security wizard's prison. Meaning most of the defendants were convicted, charged and sentenced Deatheaters. The lift ascended. Hermione loved her job, loved it to the ends of the earth. But, ever since the ten year mark on the sentences that were handed out a decade ago hit. Mondays had become hell on earth. Not only did she have to endure the chill of Dementor guards, she had to endure the march up past the infamous Department of Mysteries and head up the stairs to quite possibly the creepiest room in the whole Ministry: minus of course the Brain Room. She felt the lift slow.

"Department of Magical Law Enforcement." The monotonous female voice called, Hermione only rolled her eyes expressidly. The doors slid open and revealed a very gloomy looking Draco Malfoy. He moved in beside her silently, he didn't move to push the button of his destination for they both knew that he too, was in the same but slightly modified position as Hermione.

They had become comfortable riding the lift together and walking in silence to the Level Ten courtroom. For some reason they had always ended up like this every Monday, Hermione had just taken it as he was just as excited to go to that place as she was.

"Level Nine: Department of Mysteries." The female droned out into the lift. Hermione saw Draco's hand motion for her to go first, she willingly took the courteous gesture and stepped out on to the ebony marble striding for the matching stairs ahead ignoring the gold handled door to her right.

She felt Draco's presence right beside her. They walked in tandem with each other, and then took each step completely synchronized. Sure, Hermione admitted to herself, when the routine had only be young, they had tried conversing but the conversation turned much gloomier then the trek itself and soon they learned to fall silent. She learned quickly to take some solace in the weird yet somewhat encouraging and comforting silence. Hermione had noticed though, today he looked more forlorn then usual. She couldn't for the life of her think of what had changed his usual cold expression to a downright look of death.

She breathed a sigh of relief when she didn't feel the chill of the Dementors. Hermione looked out into the corridor as both she and her companion breached the top step. The Dementors were late? She opened her mouth. But the sound of Draco clearing his throat and speaking shut her up quick.

"I expect that you didn't get the memo, Granger." Draco said knowingly. As he opened the heavy black-wood door allowing her to enter into the large surprisingly empty court room. She walked through the cues and passed the large metal chair with chains to her booth at the front of the hall. She turned to allow Draco to explain.

"Our first, does not begin till nine thirty." Draco said approaching the bench on the right facing Hermione.

"Why did you?" Hermione asked almost chickening out of the question.

"I felt to spoil our Monday routine would not do well and it would give me a chance to seek your _wisdom,_ if you will." Hermione noted that Draco had said it almost sarcastically.

"Well, if you must." She said crossing her arms leaning her back against the tall booth.

"Do you even know who's on the docket today?" Draco asked incredulously.

"I like to walk into appeals court with an air—"

"Of stupidity." Draco cut in quickly. But offered an almost apologetic look.

"Who, Malfoy?" Hermione said with distain, she was now so lovingly reminded why they didn't talk.

"My… father." Draco said sitting down at the prosecution desk throwing his hands his face and huffed loudly. He looked back up at Hermione with a look of complete depression.

"Oh, that time already." Hermione tried to sound sympathetic but instead she sounded rather defeated. She went around the booth and climbed up to her seat that was usually on the left of the Minister. She pulled out the three blue folders she had picked up off her desk in her department. She flipped to the bottom one. Low and behold Lucius Malfoy's name scrawled in her assistant's handwriting lay there. She looked through gathering the simple facts nothing in depth and then peered at Draco who had been staring at the large 'W' logo on the booth intently. She cleared her throat.

"Look, I am sure you understand that after ten years of a life sentence in Azkaban. As stated by Ministry Law 2.6 Section 18: All inmates that have served ten years of an ongoing life sentence has the legitimate right and freedom to apply for an appeal of early parole." Hermione recited word for word from memory, she watched Draco's face contort.

"And how do you explain that his application was even considered?" Draco asked snidely his head back in his hands.

"There are a few possibilities." Hermione felt her way through this, trying not to upset the balance of Draco's emotions.

"First, Lucius may still have clout with some of the members in the Minister's office. Secondly, he could have finally signed the warranted confession and struck a deal with his defense lawyer. And, thirdly and the least unbelievable; is simply good attested behaviour." Hermione finished with an unkind taste left in her mouth. She knew that Draco was debating whether to take off out of the court room claim a terrible state of emergency at home or simply offing himself right on the spot.

Silence fell in the court room. Hermione twisted her lips to the side and placed her hands together. She hadn't always been this comfortable with Draco Malfoy, if comfortable was what you called it.

After the war, and even before she began work with the Ministry the trial of century had taken place. The Malfoy trial. Both Harry and Ron had accompanied her to the trial. After a few threats and angry owls she had convinced them both to testify on Narcissa's and Draco's behalf. The two of them had made their own choices finally: Draco refusing to recognize Hermione at his home, and then Narcissa protecting Harry in the final moments. Draco had remained cold, hard faced and at all times held his mother's hand constantly reassuring her, constantly wiping her tears. In those eight months Hermione, Harry and even Ron learned to respect Draco Malfoy.

An eighteen year old in any light, with the ability to stand in front of a court room, in front of the entirety of the Wizengamot, and plead for his mother's freedom and damn himself; was honourable in everyone's eyes. The strength that he had displayed, the stability he had enforced as his world crumbled in the ashes of a vicious post-Voldemort Ministry was astounding to Hermione.

She could not believe that this once small minded, cowardly twerp from school had become, freely; the man his father had hoped he'd never be: an honest one.

He gave the Ministry control of all Malfoy money, offered the Manor to Auror's for siege. These managed to alleviate his mother from her sentence. Then he offered something that no one could ever fathom. He rolled up his arm revealing his faded dark mark. He told the Wizengamot that everything that he had ever known about the members, the findings and the whereabouts were his to share and that given his freedom he would be willing to drink Veritiserum and spill everything. With Harry's testimony and then Hermione's, the Ministry took his offer, and promised as soon as the Auror's had finished their siege, the ownership of the grand Malfoy Manor would be restored to the Malfoy family.

But, his father was not so lucky. His father pleaded that he was forced into everything, that everything that he did, horrendous as they were, were committed out of fear and lastly, for the love of his family. Before he could even finish his eloquent plead, Draco stood up in the court and called him a liar. A blood thirsty liar, as Hermione had recalled.

She remembered how Lucius' face had completely contorted and how an endless silence enveloped the room. Draco and Narcissa Malfoy stood tall as Lucius Malfoy's fate was announced; they showed no emotion the only facial expression they held was of cold and loathing.

When the words "life sentence" and "guilty" were said there was a sigh of ultimate relief amongst the spectators. Lucius screamed as the Dementors took him away, but Draco only took his mother kindly by the arm and took her home.

The next following years were filled of many sightings at charity balls and events, Draco made sure that the Malfoy name was never to be spat on again. From what Hermione had heard from all sorts of people including Harry and Ron, he worked tirelessly to complete his law schooling and from then on he became a force to be reckoned with. It was only two years ago, Hermione thought to herself when he had been made Head Prosecution for the Wizengamot. It had been almost seven since Draco and Harry had become friends or 'friends enough' so that they could work on cases together whenever Draco needed an Auror's view. It had been almost five since Saturday dinners were accompanied by Draco, Ron, Pansy, Blaize, Harry, Ginny and on occasion herself. And it had been three years since Narcissa passed on. Hermione hated to recall that day, it was so sad. When she had heard the news from Ron, and how devastated Draco was. It hurt her. Hermione shook her head out of her reverie and looked down at Draco, he was looking right back at her.

"What do I do, Granger?" Draco asked not quite weakly but shakily. Hermione thought for a moment looked down at her hands and back up at him.

"May I speak frankly?" Hermione asked pursing her lips.

"That's why I am here." Draco stated harshly.

"Do your job and put the man back where he belongs." Hermione said almost coldly but she wanted to sound firm not just for Draco but for herself.


	3. Chapter Three

**Thank you to all those who are reviewing. Continue to do so, I enjoy the feedback. Please Ladies and Gents please review. I would be grateful and I try to reply to them all. Anyways, again I would just like to say... its a slow paced story. MDM Thanks GUYS!**

* * *

Draco felt a shiver fleet through his entire body. He felt their presence. He knew if he looked behind him he could see as the members of the Wizenmagot filed in; the long cloaked ghouls, with their extensive boney fingers enwrapped around chains that held their prisoners. Instead he stared at the 'W' on the large booth. He then turned his attention to Granger, who was feverously scratching notes on a spare piece of parchment. Her quill black as night, was simply flying across the parchment. He noticed that her lips were pursed and hung to the side of her mouth deep in thought. He wondered if she was scared. If that was the reason she took her time to get here each Monday. He, of course was always late because seeing people his father had wanted his own son to become was quite personally, not his cup of tea. He watched as the Minister Kingsley Shaklebolt sat down beside Granger, Draco watched him ask Granger something and her only reply was a nod of the head before she continued scratching away at her parchment. Draco pulled out his files for today's appeals; he placed them in three separate spaces on his bench and made sure that they were perfectly square to the table. He looked back up at the Wizengamot booth; it seemed to him that most had arrived. Hermione's words flashed back into his mind. She had said them with an air of what become common to Granger's reponses; coldness. But her face had nearly contorted when he had enlightened her about the docket. So, not all nightmares were his alone.

A loud screeching of the entrance broke Draco out of his silent thoughts. A man with glasses and bushy hair walked up through the pews and sat in the first row behind Draco. He made a quick salutation to Granger, whose face had lit up as Draco watched her but then was quickly hampered by a look of sympathy. Draco turned around to fully see the new arrival and was surprised to see a very solemn and subdued Harry Potter. Harry leaned from his seat onto the barrier and spoke quickly.

"Thought you might need some back up." Harry said clasping Draco on the shoulder.

"How thoughtful Potter." Draco sardonically, but gave his friend a slight nod. "Is he out there?" Draco asked looking down at the ground.

"Yeah, and he wasn't really pleased to see me." Harry chortled.

"Dare say he wouldn't be." Draco replied. Another screeching of the door, and a tall black wizard walked through in Auror robes. He made for Potter and took his seat he too made a motion at Granger which was returned with a large smile.

"He's down right pissed that man is. I walk by pretending not to notice the big , black, scary headlamps. And he goes, 'Zambini, I see they've got you. How does it feel to be a blood traitor?' A right side better then you. I should've said that." Blaize Zabini sat down beside Potter a smug smile on his face.

"Nice of you to show up." Draco said mocking a roll of his eyes. The two men sitting there knew full well how Draco felt about them being there. No matter how hard Draco tried to not believe it, he was eternally grateful for his cheering section. He turned back around and took in a big breath of air. He stood up, picked up his file and walked to the center of the courtroom beside the rusty chair with equally rusted chains.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the Wizengamot. Today is the 8th of May and the year is 2008. I, Draco Malfoy the head prosecutor on your behalf moves, to start the proceedings." Draco looked at the Minister, the Minister nodded at Granger who opened the first file.

"The defendant Jason Tyler, of Gilwood, comes to court today in order to appeal for early parole. His sentence is Life imprisonment in Azkaban, he is convicted of committing treason in the highest affliction against the Ministry." She finished with a cold stare at the now opening doors.

* * *

The first and the second appeal cases were almost immediately resolved. Jason Tyler was convicted hastily in the aftermath of the war, his only true crime was simply leaving his house unlocked, he just assumed that it was okay to leave his house like so. He had no intention on housing Deatheaters. Or so he claimed. But Granger to Draco's surprise seemed to sympathize with the poor bugger and offered a simple compromise: seven years probation. The poor man's lawyer almost burst at the offer. He heartily accepted on his clients behalf. Unfortunately his client was unable to answer for himself since he had keeled over on the spot. Probation vs. fifteen more years in Azkaban. Draco imagined he might've keeled over as well if he had been anyone other then himself.

The second had gone even more swiftly then the first: it was known Deatheater Barty Crouch Jr. resurfacing once again to try and weasel his way out. Draco had almost laughed when Barty came in with a smug look on his face, like the Wizenmagot was going to unleash him back into society. Draco felt like this was the quickest Monday he had ever experienced but he knew full well why the morning had passed so effortlessly.

"Excuse me Minister." Draco heard Granger; he looked up from the pages of his father's appeal. "Would it be too bold of me, to suggest a small recess for lunch?" Hermione smiled politely, and the Minister replied with a distinct nod and continued sifting through his parchment signing where necessary.

"The Wizengamot wish to break for an hour. Court suspended until fourteen hundred hours." Granger called out to the room. There were large sighs of relief that swallowed the room. Draco didn't know what to do with himself for an hour; he breathed heavily and turned to converse with his cheering section to find it minus one.

"That first bloke… wow." Harry said trying not to make fun of the poor man's misfortune. "Hermione." Harry called out kindly as the black robed Wizenmagot member sat down beside him.

"I thought Blaize was here?" Granger asked Potter trying to make conversation. Draco noticed that she had glanced at him and gave him a small smile.

"Feeling particularly nice today, are we Granger?" Draco asked with a minor tone of malice.

"Malfoy, if you don't agree with my decision that's fine. But I figured I had to make sure all my human compassion was drained for the cases to come." Granger threw back at him, he knew she didn't appreciate his small jabs. But he hazarded a guess that she understood. He was sure that she had many more things that she could have said but simply kept to herself.

"Blaize offered to go get us some coffee." Harry said looking at the both of them awkwardly. "Umm… so what's the plan?"

"It's simple, in and out." Draco said quickly. "Barty Crouch style." He added.

"Malfoy, I am sure you know your father better then I, you know he won't go unless he's absolutely kick and screaming." Granger added. Draco thought for a bit, he watched Granger half hazardly try to manage the mess of auburn curls. She pulled the tears of hair over the shoulders; he noted that the curtains fell just above her elbows.

"Let him scream then." Draco shrugged; he felt his head start to hurt. He just wanted this day to be over. He wanted desperately to be at home, gardening if possible. He loved gardening it was something that made him feel like he had the power to recreate life, a power he had sometimes, only sometimes wished he had in the human capacity.

"He's in a right mood." Blaize announced as he sat down beside Hermione. "Hey pretty lady." Blaize added as he handed her a coffee out of the carton holder. He eagerly handed Draco his and then Potter's. Each of them sipped in silence for a bit.

"You know what he said this time. He said, Zabini! Zabini! How does it feel to be a slave? I said, politely I might add; judging by who carries your chains, I am freer then I dare say you will ever be, and then I added Old Man. He didn't like that too much." Blaize imitated what looked to Draco as a recreation of an old goat. The group minus Draco chortled slightly trying to level out the general sense of absolute tension.

The group continued discussing many little subjects sometimes a lull would consume the little huddle at the prosecution's desk, but Harry would absentmindedly start telling an anecdote about Weasley's latest flub as the head of the British and Irish Quidditch League. The punch line being Weasley had been under the impression that the Scottish were also involved and a fight broke out ending in several broken noses.

As their conversation wore on Draco felt his mind drifting, he watched his friends laugh trying to make light of the situation, but he was suddenly drawn to an incredibly, miraculously silent Granger. She watched the ground intensely every now and then she would cross her legs but for the most part her face was to Draco, quite unreadable. Not that he was really accomplished at reading people but he felt that he could pick out and recognize some details of a persons expression that would show some tell of they thoughts and emotions. But all Draco could really get, was she was staring at the floor so intensely if she looked away it might actually disappear. It wasn't new to him that he couldn't read her. Ever since they had actually sat down and conversed no matter how harsh or malicious or even if the conversation turned to humourous he could never quite figure out what went on behind the dark amber eyes of Hermione Granger.

He wondered if it was a natural ability or it was a practice she had acquired over the years. Potter had told him in absolute confidence that when all was said and done in the war, Granger went on a trip to Australia and came back different. Potter had also mentioned that she had altered her parent's memories and sent them to Australia for their own protection at the end of the sixth year. Potter didn't allude to anything else but that she had returned alone. Over the years thanks to a wonderful friendship he had found in Pansy Parkinson, the same kind of friendship had been formed between Granger and Pansy. From what Pansy had gathered without any help was that Granger's parents were still very much alive but they were still in Australia. Also, Pansy added that her trip to Australia like Potter had said changed her. She and Weasley had tried for almost two years to make things work _romantically_ between them but they found that her heart just wasn't in it and though Weasley had his minor moments of stupidity, he cared enough to let the situation go and keep the friendship.

What ever happened might have been the cause to Granger's introverted personality. But he didn't know her before then so he couldn't be sure. All that he did know is that nine years ago it was a lot easier to stir her emotions then it was now. But maturity could have easily been the answer.

He felt a warm touch on his shoulder he looked you to its owner, he was surprised to see Granger's face gleam with a petite smile. She patted his arm in a gesture of encouragement and left to return to her seat. Draco gave a quick curt nod to his cheering section and turned his body into his bench.

"Here we go." He whispered.

* * *

**Hello, Please Review Next Chapter is Lucius... tee hee hope you liked it**

**Much Love **

**MDM**


	4. Chapter Four

**Hey Guys, sorry for the little time lapse there! I thought I had loaded my chapter four two days ago. Busy bee. I hope you are still enjoying the story. Please feel free to share your feedback! I have thick skin for more negative reviews but as long as they remain constructive I will remain very much openminded. **

* * *

The room was dead silent. No body said a word. Most only peered at the parchment in front of them. Hermione closed her eyes tightly and took in a deep breath. The wooden doors to the courtroom screeched in an unwelcoming fashion. Hermione opened her eyes and concentrated on Draco, trying to send him, though probably unhelpful and unfelt; good energy.

Harry winked behind Draco and tried to smile at Hermione giving her the feeling of utter support. Suddenly a shriek echoed through out the room, it was a man's. It was Lucius. Hermione could no longer avoid the inevitable entrance of the most wanted man in the wizarding community. Lucius was shouting things; obscenities from the past that Hermione thought were terms of an almost dead language.

"Filthy, blood traitors! Muggle-loving, whores!" A mere shadow of the old Lucius shouted out looking around the room. He eyed the new generation of the Wizenmagot, he spat at the spectators, who all sat on the prosecuting side. How could he ever believe it would even be beneficial for him to apply for an appeal? As he was locked into the chair in the middle of the court room by Aurors, he spat, he fought against the chains sporadically.

The horrid sound reverberating off ever surface in the room, he looked at the Minister, a dead stare. His once vibrant gray-blue eyes had become a null mass of dark gray. Hermione looked to the Minister, Kingsley only stared back at the man, a vein had grown more visible on his fore head as his hatred had become more obvious for the man in the chair. Hermione bit her lip. She took one more deep breath and spoke with absolution.

"The defendant Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, comes in front of the Wizengamot today in order to appeal for early parole. His sentence is two lifetimes of imprisonment in Azkaban, he is convicted of committing treason in the highest affliction against the Ministry and convicted of almost one hundred and twenty-three counts of torturing and murdering in the third degree, he is also convicted of committing the act of embezzlement counted to over one million pounds from Ministry funds." Hermione stared at the men below her in the chair. He stared at her with more hatred, her very blood felt like it was about to boil.

She heard someone clear their throat. It was Draco, as he stood he supported himself on the table. She watched him take a quick intake of breath. He then stood tall and walked to the chair. Draco didn't glance at his father. Hermione watched the mask creep over Draco Malfoy's face, like it had almost a decade ago.

"Minister, and members of the Wizengamot, the prosecution refuses to hear the case. It is unfounded; the prosecution realizes that the law states that all prisoners are to be treated fairly. But, this is not just an ordinary prisoner. This prisoner is one of the most notorious followers of Voldemort. He has been convicted of many horrendous felonies, and only Merlin knows how many others we have yet to unearth. The prosecution finds that some of the stipulations of Ministerial Law has been over looked in the case of this defendants sentence." Draco said coldly looking only at the Minister. The Minister looked at Hermione; she felt the heat rise in her face.

"Proceed." Hermione said quickly, her voice dry and she hoped had the same effect as Draco's cold demeanor. Hermione watched as Draco rubbed his hands together. She looked back at Lucius, who had gone quiet. His emotionless eyes could not shield his surprise of what his son had become.

"The prosecution feels that thought two life sentences even though is a long term of imprisonment it is not the right sentencing for his crimes. One count of murder in the third degree is, if proven an immediate sentence of a Dementor's kiss." Before Draco could finish the Minister himself cut in.

"Are you alluding that the prosecution wishes to alter the sentencing?" Kingsley asked almost giddily.

"Yes, Minister." Draco said stiffly.

"His sentencing has been decided. Must the Wizengamot remind you this is not a restipulation of the defendant's sentence but the appeal for early parole?" Hermione asked Draco trying to tell him, his agenda or simply his vendetta was not allowed in her courtroom.

"Is the prosecution over stepping its limits?" Draco asked genuinely.

"Yes." Hermione said quickly. She watched Draco inwardly struggle he looked down at his shoes. A cackle emitted from the once still Lucius Malfoy.

"Are you going to let a silly mudblood talk to you like that, Draco?" Lucius chuckled heinously.

"Words such as that are not to be used to your betterment. They will only deter us from giving you a remote chance in freedom." Hermione spat back.

"You think I give a flying fuck what you have to say, you should be polishing my boots you filthy mudblood!" Lucius yelled.

"Those in favour of restoring Lucius Abraxas Malfoy of his freedom say aye." Hermione announced into the room, she had known everyone had seen and heard enough. She listened to a silent room, and then heard Lucius begin to chuckle once again. "Those in favour of disallowing this appeal or any other appeals from this defendant, say aye." The room erupted with ayes, no body wanted to see the scum of the war crawl back into this courtroom again and certainly not this particular one. Aurors rushed forward trying to remove a now hysterical Lucius Malfoy.

"Have you become their dog, Draco? Have you lowered yourself to their level of murk and indiscretion? Have you given up your lineage for charity?" Lucius screamed out as the Aurors pulled him from the room. But Draco stood planted in his spot in front of the Wizengamot.

* * *

Draco felt like the air from his lungs had been sucked from its place, he was breathless. He stared continually at the large deep mahogany 'W' on the booth. He felt as though his feet were glued into place as he heard the Aurors stupefy his father and drag him out of the courtroom.

Draco thought Granger had been right about something there was little for Lucius could do for his freedom, yet he still came out here. Screaming things Draco had never wanted to hear again.

Then a dawning of a thought came to Draco, Lucius didn't want to be freed. He simply wanted all to know that he was still here. Still alive, not well, but memories can do all sorts to different people. Draco felt a soft hand on his shoulder. He then heard a remote voice that reminded him of Pansy.

"Draco, Draco? Are you with us?" Pansy voice echoed in his head. She grabbed onto his shoulder causing the slight feeling of pain.

"Yes." Draco heard himself answering and as if he were having an out of body experience he felt his body turn to his desk and gather his things at his desk. He heard Pansy talking to Harry and Blaize, and a slight apology that she had simply put the appeal out of her mind as a way of coping with the past.

But everything seemed so fuzzy, he couldn't see straight. He felt his body shake ever so slightly. He slumped down in the chair, slowly so not to disturb anyone. Then something came in loud and clear.

"Are you alright, Draco?" Draco looked up in confusion it wasn't Pansy's sultry feminine voice but yet another familiar female voice. It was clearer then daylight. He looked in front of him, it was Granger. He saw her outline through the blurry mess. She kneeled down beside his chair. Draco realized that he could see her clearly like he had heard her voice. He looked back up at Pansy, Blaize and Harry they were still blurry. He felt her warm hand brush against his forehead.

"Draco, you're having a panic attack. You need to breathe in through your nose and out through your mouth." Granger said nonchalantly. She took her hand in his and placed his against his heart. "See your heart is beating too fast. Breathe." Granger sounded almost motherly this time.

Draco slowly breathed in through his nose and slowly out through his mouth. Soon the blurriness faded. He looked at Granger with one of his blonde eye brows perked up in question.

"I have them once and a while." Granger said quickly looking at the door longingly. Draco knew that she wanted to get out of here as much as he did. He cleared his throat as she stood and walked towards the group.

Draco watched her, she didn't engage them in anyway, and she merely stood there looking fairly disconnected. Something Draco was becoming to understand was something she did often.

On the Saturday night dinners that he attended and from what he had heard she too rarely attended as well. She was very dull conversation, though very intelligent and sometimes a book of knowledge herself, she rarely offered any conversation outside of the pleasantries.

He watched her closely. She played with the sleeves of her robes. Draco couldn't understand why a person who was once such know it all, shove what she thought in your face, could completely three-sixty into an introvert personality with a newly discovered anxiety problem. Draco didn't get it. Draco also couldn't get why now after years of being an acquaintance to her had he realized that she was significantly broken inside.

If he hadn't known better he would have put her beside him in the most affected by the war, but he would never vocally or internally really accept that he too was broken. Not that he was proud or that he felt he was weak. But simply the fact is that if he admitted his misgivings he might let them consume him.

He shook his head and grabbed his briefcase. He slowly walked over and joined the now fervently conversing group, minus Granger. Harry nodded at him he simply nodded stiffly in response. Granger suddenly said her goodbyes sighting another forgotten appointment. She took her leave before Draco could even process she was leaving. Draco shook his head in confusion.

"Draco, would you like to go for a quick lunch?" Pansy asked sweetly.

"No, I have the rest of today off, I think I will just mosey on home." Draco said politely and squeezed her arm in a friendly gesture. She merely nodded and asked Blaize and Potter to go with her. Draco watched as his friends waved goodbye. Draco walked slowly out of the room. He wanted to go home desperately. He wanted only one thing. A silent afternoon in the garden.

* * *

**Hello once again, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Remember to review. I would love to hear what you think!**

**MDM**

**Also I will try to update tomorrow, but if I don't get to you'll have to wait for Sunday. I am going on a camping trip which means no technology... I know not cool. **

* * *


	5. Chapter Five

**Hello I know it's Monday and I said Sunday sorry! Will do my best to keep coming! Hope you enjoy! Please review!**

**I have a problem though I most recently acquired a MacBook Pro and won't accept my documents I had to copy and paste and send it to my PC if you have any ideas please help out!**

* * *

Hermione Granger was never in any mind stupid, nor daft or naturally blonde. But today for the life of her she could just not find her quill, and that drove her up the wall. She checked under pillows in her bedroom and on her couch. She checked several books that looked like they had something in between there pages only to find a lost ticket to a charity gala and a stocking that she thought she had forfeited to her home after almost months of searching. She stomped her foot in frustration and then groaned as she fell to the couch at the childish gesture she had produced over losing a quill.

Saturday had come all too quickly, the week had seriously disappeared, she had completely immersed herself in work. In her defense of course, she had always immersed herself in work. It made the days go irrevocably uneventful. The way that she; particularly liked it. Hermione shook her head, she wanted her quill. She felt like she wanted to cry, she chuckled aloud why on earth would she ever cry over a quill? 'A silly unimportant, easily replaced; black quill.'

"Hermione?" A familiar voice called out into the small living room. Hermione jumped up in fright and looked at her brick fireplace. A fire resembling the face of Ron was a blaze in her cottage fireplace.

"Ron?" Hermione asked the familiar face in the green emerald flames of a Floo call.

"Hey Hermione, glad I caught you. You know today is Saturday?" Ron asked sweetly his fiery brows were slanted up into his forehead.

"Thank you Ronald, for reminding me what day it is." Hermione said sitting back down in the obnoxiously floral couch.

"Well, do you know what you promised you would do on Saturday, which is today, so meaning that its five thirty, if you get what I am saying umm ... you might realize that you are a half an hour late." Ron said sneaking a loving smile in and a small chuckle at his best friends face.

"Late for what?" Hermione asked not having a clue what he was alluding to.

"Saturday night dinner." Ron replied laughing softly.

"Oh shoot! I totally forgot!" Hermione stood up from her couch again.

"You have five minutes to get here." Ron said quickly in a joking manner and disappeared from the fireplace. Hermione rolled her eyes she had completely put it out of her mind what she had promised Ron she would do.

She took a quick breath and headed up her hardwood stairs. She had honestly forgotten about tonight, just like she had most Saturday nights. It was just something she didn't put on her top things to do on her weekends. Work was work, weekend was weekend, and it seemed that the dinner was like work to her.

Of course it was dinner with her closest friends, but year after year of the same people who for some time now she felt as though she had nothing to say to them. Not that she felt animosity towards any of her friends she just simply felt that no matter how hard she tried to enjoy their company she ended up longing to go home to her small cottage life.

She walked into her small bed room; the French doors that lead onto her deck facing the lake were open. The air flowed through the small room effortlessly; Hermione continued on to her closet, she picked out a simple black blouse and pair of blue jeans. Hermione quickly got dressed and ran her hands through her auburn curls. She absentmindedly shrugged as if to say, "Good enough." Everything was always just good enough, nothing not even most things out of the ordinary excited her anymore. It was like her whole world had gone from this great, new, unexplored adventure to a faded world she would be doomed to wallow in daily.

She felt as though her own purpose of changing the world had gone and disappeared into the air that now flowed through her bedroom. It felt as though the place where she had once seen vibrant colours had plunged into this never ending saga of whites, blacks and deep grays. That the warmth and the chill had been sucked from the summer and winter air, and the taste of Turkish delight and the smell of freshly cut grass had all but become null in her life. She never could pin point the first time she felt this way, it had come over her in a gradual way. She stopped planting flowers in her garden, she had slowly started to miss dinner dates with friends, Saturday's began to be over run by extra work, and Saturday night dinners were left forgotten in her midst.

It wasn't something she particularly felt that, she should have been able to let these simple life pleasures slip, for sometime they had been her only consort. She felt as though her body had simply turned her attention elsewhere and that maybe; these things that she had felt so at home with before had become rather negative and ineffective to her now constant state of unawares. She knew that was a load of bullocks.

Those things had kept her stable and now that they were gone her own self control had over ridden her emotions and locked them away, for a while at least. Maybe that's what her body was trying to tell her mind. Maybe the absence of her emotions will allow her to see what her emotions had so willingly hidden. She headed down stairs back into her living room; she picked up a novel that sat on the birch end table. Would it be rude to bring a book? She threw it onto the couch and walked towards the fireplace. To the left was a small silver basin of Floo powder, she filled her hand with the soot like substance and through it into the fireplace as she yelled her destination.

* * *

When Granger had finally arrived, he watched as his mutual friends got up from there chairs with large smiling faces. Pansy was the first to jump out of her seat and into the arms of an unexpected and slightly annoyed Hermione Granger. Draco thought it was humorous to see the bushy haired woman wrinkle her petite nose in annoyance and then quickly shield it with the most pathetic excuse for a fake smile. Granger said a quiet hello to the room and sat at the request of Blaise, beside him. Draco watched as Pansy sat down beside Ron and lovingly grasped his hand and began for the third time discussing what she had done the past week. Draco rolled his eyes praying for death any time soon. He turned to Potter beside him and made a motion the kitchen. Potter willingly excused himself followed by Draco himself. Once in the kitchen Draco inhaled a large breath of air.

"Does she ever shut it?" Potter asked leaning against the green granite counter.

"I don't think so." Draco replied in dismayed he opened on of the cherry wood cupboards and withdrew two glasses.

"Pull another one out for me." A familiar almost bordering on monotonous voice called out to him. The owner of the voice turning into a flustered looking Granger. Draco merely nodded and pulled another from the cupboard.

"You've not been here two minutes Hermione and already it looks like you would fake cardiac arrest to leave here." Potter joked as he withdrew a bottle of Fire Whiskey from under the counter.

"Sorry, long week. I don't have much of a tolerance for nonstop jabbering." Granger said without any malice.

"You and me, both." Draco found himself agreeing with Granger as he placed the glasses in a row. He watched as Potter slowly allowed the golden liquid slip into each glass. All three of them at the same time took a quick swig, placing there glasses down for a second. They shot one more time in tandem, until they were rudely interrupted by Weasley himself.

"Sorry to intrude on the booze fest but Pansy and I have an announcement to make." Draco looked at Potter, and then to Granger who just shook her head in bewilderment. The three walked into the large living room following the red head. He gestured them to sit in the free couch. The three sat, Potter on one side, Draco himself on the other and Granger in the middle who looked down at her hands in indifference. Draco looked at Pansy as Weasley extended his hand to lift her gently from the chair into his arms. She smiled at him, tucking her dark hair behind her ears and rubbing her nose against his.

"Well," Draco asked rolling his eyes, he didn't like games, or anything remotely close to beating around the bush. He looked at them, and their constant touching. He felt like cringing at the cuteness.

"Well, everyone. We wanted to say that we love you all. We thank you for putting up with us, for so long. We also wanted you to know before it was published in the Sunday Post that we are ... engaged." Weasley said almost gleaming, his smile wide and his eyes sparkling. Pansy started to tear and laughed. They kissed quickly and looked at their friends around them. Shouts of congratulations came from Luna, Blaise and Potter. Draco watched Granger as she smiled and nodded at Pansy. He watched as Granger's chest started to go up and down more rapidly. She smiled and excused herself to the bathroom.

Draco felt compelled to follow her. He walked slowly behind her, her breathing becoming louder. Instead of turning right she turned left into the kitchen and slid the doors open to the deck out into the back yard. He followed her out there. He watched her clutch her chest in pain. Her tiny hands grasped through the soft fabric of her blouse. He couldn't watch her anymore. He rushed to her aid. When he touched she sucked in a high pitch of air. She almost immediately relaxed. She sat in the deck chair.

"Breath in through your nose and out through your mouth, Granger." Draco said softly. He brushed the hair from her face. Granger's face was pale, he half expected to see tears but her eyes were dry. Her breathing started to regulate. Draco realized he was staring, but she was staring right back at him. He felt as though she was intruding into his mind, his body felt warm under her gaze. His hand fell from her face, and he stood.

"Would you like me to take you home?" Draco asked her, hoping she would say yes so they could both escape this circus.

"No, we have to stay." She said in between breaths. Draco extended his hand and assisted her up from the chair. He felt her warm hand latch on as he lifted her. It felt perfect to him, he was almost sad to feel the loss when she let go.

They walked in together, the group in the living room barely let on that they had even left. Potter asked Hermione where she had been but she simply mouthed "Panic attack." To Draco's surprise Potter nodded knowingly and rested his hand on hers for a brief moment. Draco couldn't understand what was going on. Did her panic have anything to do with the now impending marriage of an old flame? Somehow Draco was sure that it was much more complicated then that. He flexed his hand once more in loss of that great warmth that it had only a second ago longed for.

* * *

**Well Thanks for reading please review! I will try to update more frequently!**

**MDM**

* * *


	6. Chapter Six

* * *

Draco was frustrated. He didn't like being frustrated. It was the tension that seemed to make every muscle feel like it would pop with any sudden movement. Sundays were supposed to be days of lounging and simple relaxation. But today Draco was sitting at his mahogany desk in his study. His study usually, was his sanctuary other than the garden, a place where he could have a normal period of just plain thinking. He wouldn't have anything to do but sit in his black office chair, lean his elbows on the desk and look out the window down the lane of the Manor.

This Sunday, unfortunately was spent reading over a letter that was delivered at six in the morning by a much worn out owl. The parchment lay opened in from of him. He sat straight with his hands rested on either side of it; his hair was slightly untidy due to several ruthless hands through the platinum frock. The letter was something that caught Draco off guard, he hated the unexpected. He rolled up his black dress shirt up to the elbows and stood up from his chair. He walked to the large bay window and stared aimlessly outside. He bit his lip. He didn't really know what to think. He certainly didn't know if he should reply. He ran his hand through his hair again. He turned his back from the window and slipped back into office chair with ease. He breathed heavily and began to read the letter again.

'Draco, I forgot to tell you something last night. I apologize for not sharing this with you in person. It seemed I couldn't get the time alone with you. Ron and I are incredibly happy. We are in love, and I dare say that I am as happy as can be. Last night was just a whirlwind and I couldn't get away from it all. I have an interesting piece of information for you. I have discovered something that I feel I don't have the right to know, let alone share. I feel though that you being my most trustworthy confidant that you are in fact the only person I can confide in, even before Ron.

On Wednesday I was talking with a coworker that I personally didn't like at first but after getting to know this person they began to tell a story that involved someone incredibly important to me. Pavarti Patil, a former Gryffindor unfolded a surprising tale. So surprising that if it was in fact legitimate, it involves the well being of a most beloved friend. This rumor is about our dear friend Hermione Granger. It seems that Hermione is in some sort of personal trouble. Apparently two years back she applied for leave and was refused due to the need of her presence in the Auror Department. She's applied again and put it in on Tuesday. Apparently it's for indefinite leave. Draco, what would drive Hermione to leave work? Why wouldn't she tell me?

Pavarti works as a processing secretary for the Wizengamot she is naturally a snoopy sort of person so she pursued the matter and asked her superior if she should put the application through to the Minister. Her superior, according to Pavarti had replied saying that, "Miss Granger has been through a lot. I think the Minister will consider the application now. Poor girl. It must be hard." Pavarti asked the woman to elaborate but the woman remained much more tightly lipped after that. Draco, it has been Hermione's personal practice to conceal her true feeling from many of us. This being so, brings me to think of you. To me, Hermione and yourself have more in common than most. I do know why you are so introverted and I respect that, you have always been so. Hermione on the other hand; has not always been so. I fear that something has gone terribly wrong. I fear that she is in pain. I do not know from what or who, but I feel she deserves better. Indefinite leave is not a vacation, nor a break Draco. Something is wrong. I have tried to discuss her well being with and am only met with hesitation and sometime bitterness. You have struggled Draco. I have watched you helplessly. But you are here in the now, stronger than ever. I ask this with all of my heart. Help her? Please, will you help her? Like she has helped so many others in her life. Extend your hand, and help her. She will not accept it from anyone, but I feel that you were once like her. You could understand her if you tried. Please Draco. In all hopes, Pansy.'

Draco did not seem to understand where Pansy was coming from. It seemed like she had left something out, how was Granger similar? Granger had not faced the challenges he had. Why would the book worm struggle? He blew out access air and folded the parchment, he didn't know what this letter was nor did he understand what Pansy had meant by it. He was curious to be sure, but he did not get why Pansy would be asking for his aid instead of Potter's, or even Weasley himself. Granger was part of the Golden Trio the pride of the Wizarding World.

Why on Merlin's pinky finger did Pansy think Granger would ever accept his help? He couldn't deal with it right now. He had other stuff to do. Other things to worry about, tomorrow was Monday. Meaning that a whole day of appeals from murderous bastards like Lucius. Life wasn't cake for him either. What the fuck did Granger have to complain about? Her life seemed so much easier. Seemed, was the word. "Her personal practice to conceal her true feelings." On what? Draco stood up and walked from the study into the grand corridors of his father's Manor, scratch that his Manor. He needed to go spend some time in the garden.

* * *

Hermione was resting in the comfort of her large bed when the door bell rang. Who on earth would be calling for her, specially at the door. She had a fireplace. She sighed heavily and got out of bed, her hair was an absolute puff ball but she didn't seem to care anyway. She grabbed her wand from the bed side table and started towards the staircase. Hermione hated when she was so rudely removed from her from her Sunday ritual of staying in bed.

She looked through the peep hole on the cottage front door. She backed a few steps. "What the hell?" She asked out loud. She didn't no whether to open the door or pretend she wasn't home. Her manners won. "Just a minute!" She yelled and ran up stairs to get a house coat. She heard her visitor knock on the door; she rolled her eyes in annoyance and ran back down the stairs. Hermione took a deep breath and opened the door.

"About time, Granger. I nearly drowned in the rain." Malfoy said bursting into her tiny foyer.

"Shame, really. Should have been slower." Hermione retorted not having any idea why Draco Malfoy was in her home.

"Are you going to show me to your sitting room or shall I guess its to the right?" Malfoy asked sardonically rolling his eyes.

"It's to the left." Hermione pointed to the small room off the foyer.

"All right, I'll take it as an invite in." Malfoy said nonchalantly and slowly walked into the sitting room and sitting gracefully on an armchair in the corner near the front window.

"What owes to the pleasure of having you grace me with you presence." Hermione rolled her eyes and brushed her bushy hair to the side.

"I thought you should read this." Malfoy said pulling a piece of parchment from his black robes. Hermione took it and unfolded it. She read over it quickly, she felt Malfoy's stare upon her.

"That's wrong." Hermione paused Malfoy began to speak but she cut him off. "Padma works as the secretary, Pavarti works for the Profit." Hermione heard Malfoy chuckle.

"That's all you have to say?" Malfoy asked.

"It's Pansy, Malfoy. A small cut on ones finger would have her up in arms." Hermione explained to him monotonously as she slumped into the couch. She read the letter again.

"True, very true." Malfoy replied and rested back in the chair. "May I ask why you are applying for indefinite leave?"

"I don't think it's any of your business. Pansy is worrying over nothing." Hermione said, she didn't know why Pansy would sell her out to Malfoy. Hermione shook her head and silently resolved to reprimand Padma tomorrow.

"Indefinite leave is not just anything, Granger?" Malfoy asked almost rhetorically, he was frustrated and now spending his Sunday afternoon trying to figure out what Pansy was playing at and Hermione could see it.

"Look, Malfoy. I don't share things because I delight in keeping things from people. I don't share things because I feel that some things are just not meant for sharing." Hermione said snidely. This was not a conversation she wanted to have on her day off.

"Sorry Granger, but there's some things that you have left unanswered. What did you thing was going to happen when Potter and Weasley realize you were no longer coming to work? Haven't thought about it yet have you?" Malfoy asked with somewhat of a knowing tone and that ticked her off.

"Get off it, Malfoy. Don't you dare suggest I haven't thought through the repercussions?" Hermione stated now becoming rather embarrassingly angry.

"You're running aren't you? There won't be any repercussions if you run. You won't be here for the daily knocks on the door, the letters asking you about your well being." Malfoy knew exactly what was going on. It unnerved her.

"You don't know anything about me!" Hermione said standing up quickly walking quickly out to the foyer and down the right hall to the small kitchen. She heard Malfoy behind her.

"I know that Pansy is worried. So, worried that she contacted me. Pansy is the only person who knows my lengthy endless pit of baggage; she would never approach me unless it was her last choice." Malfoy said through his teeth.

"As I said it is my business." Hermione said trying to relax. She hated being in this position, Malfoy had no right to make any accusations or assumptions.

"Look Granger, I know we're not all buddy-buddy but for Merlin's sake at least let someone in. Running does absolutely nothing but open a whole can of worms, take from someone who knows!" Malfoy started to shout, causing Hermione to slam to cups from her cabinet onto the counter making a loud crashing noise.

"That's quite enough! You have no right to raise your voice at me." Hermione turned around to find him incredibly close to her; he backed up against the fridge. Hermione watched his face contract from anger to frustration. She turned back around and conjured a pot of coffee. She grasped the pot and poured the two cups full. She could hear his breathing start to level out to normal.

"I know you don't feel that it's my place, but I... I am here...for...you." Malfoy had legitimately tried to sound warm and understanding.

"Here." Hermione said calmly and handed him the hot cup of coffee.

"Thank-you." Malfoy took the cup with a small smile. Hermione noticed that they both migrated to the window over looking the lake. They stood like that until an hour had passed.

"Would you like dinner?" Hermione asked the very still equally silent platinum blonde beside her.

"That would be nice." Malfoy said quietly and Hermione left her spot in front of the window and opened the fridge slowly.

"May I help?" Hermione was startled by the masculine voice.

"Yeah, sure." Hermione answered nonchalantly and pulled out some ingredients from the fridge.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Please Review!**

**MDM**


	7. Chapter Seven

* * *

Hermione had read many novels and in most of the novels their main characters had gotten everything they had ever wanted, well of course with a little trouble along the way. Hermione couldn't really help but feel completely envious of each and every one of them, man or woman. Why on this green earth couldn't she get what she wanted? Why couldn't all the pain and the darkness just float away? Why was she suffering when all others prospered? Now, that was a very selfish thought. Hermione shook her head and opened her eyes. The light in the ceiling of her office was bright; she leant forward and onto her desk. Hermione's thoughts were never selfish, at least that's how she felt. She clasped her hands together tightly, her slim fingers intertwined with themselves. She was shaking, it was near nine at night, and she hadn't eaten all day. She had been busy, with Wizengamot duties. An impromptu meeting with Minister. Her application had been accepted and her leave commenced next Monday at 9:00 am. It had been awkward. Kingsley had asked why. Hermione refused to say anything but plain personal reasons. It's what Malfoy had told her to say. Why she had listened to him troubled her. The dinner had gone swiftly and quietly. He neither talked nor pursued Pansy's intentions. Only leaving saying that stating personal reasons is a fair enough explanation. He left through the fireplace; he had a small smile as he disappeared in the green flames.

That was two weeks ago. She hadn't seen him since, and quite frankly she couldn't care less either way. To be even more frank she didn't seem to give a damn about anything. Well, work she did but only out of guilt. She sighed heavily and stood from the desk. Friday had come more quickly then she had thought it would. Kingsley had personally assured her that her office would still be here when she returned, no matter who says so or not. Probably pertaining to a Weasley who had become incredibly accomplished at brown noising. She picked up her briefcase and threw the brown leather strap upon her shoulder, and bent over to and folded her robes on her forearm. She took one last look, for what she understood; it could be a very long time before she returned to the walls adorned with books on law, and history alike. She pushed herself to move forward. She heard the familiar click of her door knob, she shoot up straight, smoothed her hair that was miraculously tied in a bun.

"Thought you might still be here." A calm male voice entered into the room followed by its owner Malfoy.

"Yeah, well last day thought I would make the most of it." Hermione said sarcastically. Malfoy opened the door wider so she could slip out into the corridor. They walked together towards the lift, Hermione's heels clicking almost painfully loud and Malfoy running his hand absentmindedly through his hair. Hermione noticed that instead of his usual black on black ensemble he wore a dark green dress shirt under his now undone robes. She pushed the lift button almost forcefully but backed off as she heard the harsh contact with the button echo throughout the corridor.

"How was your week?" Hermione asked trying to make the awkwardness slip away into a corner.

"Bad. Yours?" Malfoy admitted with a smirk on his face but Hermione felt that he was being genuine.

"About the same." Hermione admitted, the tone emitted from the lift and the brass doors slid open. The two figures slipped in together. Both with the same bland expressions on her face.

"Pansy told me today was your last day." Malfoy said looking grossly attentive at the floor.

"So she sent you to take care of me. How splendid?" Hermione said sarcastically.

"She's just worried about you. By the way I am glad you told everyone about your break." Malfoy said now looking a Hermione as he bit his bottom lip.

"Well, thank for you approval. Not that I needed it, mind you." She bit angrily but covered her mouth and looked up to him with a terrified expression. "I am terribly sorry. I have out-loud-thought problems; I can't keep things to myself. I apologize."

"You have about as much tact as a common pig, Granger." Malfoy said almost laughing.

"Don't compare me to a pig." Hermione said forgetting that she had been terribly apologetic only a few seconds ago.

"Sorry, Granger. But I thought I would at least have the thanks of coming to walk you down." Malfoy said starting to sound on edge.

"Oh, yes. Let's just baby the 'Granger'; she's obviously lost her mind. Hell, she might even get lost on her fucking way home! No fear, Draco Malfoy is here!" Hermione said loudly and it began to echo as the sliding doors opened up to the empty atrium.

"Is that why you think I came here, to baby you? Don't get me wrong Granger kids are cute but fuck if I am going to take care of one for fucking charity." Malfoy bit back as they both headed for the fireplaces.

"Don't think your doing me any fucking favours, Malfoy!" She yelled out at him. He stopped dead in his tracks. His stride much longer then Hermione's had allowed him to pull ahead but now he turned on his heels and walked back to her.

"Fucking favours! Merlin's beard Granger, you're fucking right. You've gone off your fucking rocker. You fucking have everything you ever wanted or at least you could have, if you fucking tried." Malfoy yelled at her stepping closer.

"Don't you bloody judge me!" Hermione yelled at him and pushed him back. She could feel the heat rising in her head, her chest was contacting around her heart. An attack. It was emanate.

"Right, because Draco, bloody, fucking, Malfoy; doesn't have the fucking right to judge part three of the Golden-fucking-Trio." Malfoy said lowering his voice for some reason.

"You don't know. You don't even fucking know!" Hermione shouted at him, her throat felt dry and her body was betraying her starting to shake violently.

"Fuck you." Malfoy said monotonously, but his face changed from anger to a look of concern.

"Granger, are you all right?" Malfoy asked but his words seemed to fade. Hermione felt herself fall too her knees. Pain shot up through her upper legs when her knees hit the granite and a slow darkness crept upon the Ministry walls and Malfoy's face.

* * *

"What do you mean she just collapsed?" Pansy yelled into the hospital corridor. Draco swore under his breath watching a very pissed off Pansy Parkinson soon-to-be Weasley rush towards him with a small piece of parchment in her hand.

"What do you think I mean?" Draco yelled back falling back into a waiting room chair.

"Oh for Merlin's sake, Draco. How is she?" Pansy said sitting down beside him, her hair was messy, and her makeup seemed to be smudged.

"My Merlin Pansy, did I interrupt something back at home?" Draco asked trying to stifle a laugh.

"What on earth are you talking about Draco?" Pansy demanded looking at him with her eyebrow raised.

"Nothing." Draco chuckled. "Just your sex hair." He mumbled loudly enough so she could hear him.

"We're not here to talk about me. Where is the damned Healer?" Pansy said changing the subject quickly. Draco saw a small smirk and realized that he may have interrupted poor Weasley and his fiancé. The thought made him want to laugh loudly. He also had a sudden erg to tell Granger.

"Is that the 'Gent?" Pansy asked getting up to meet the man looking at a chart in his hands.

"Yeah." Draco said rolling his eyes. It had taking him exactly fifteen-seconds to sweep Granger off the floor, another thirty to apparate and get here registered and another fifteen fucking-loony-tune minutes to get her a Healer. He even name dropped. He never name dropped, it was a case of who his family was but since his annual donation he had been given the treatment of a King. In Granger's case the treatment of a Queen ... or maybe a Duchess. She wasn't out of the woods just yet.

"Are you family?" Draco looked sharply at the Healer who was now talking to a very flustered Pansy.

"No, I am not. You need to--" Pansy pleaded but was cut off.

"I am sorry I can only admit family." The Healer said stiffly looking at his watch and tapping his foot.

"She has no family, you idiot." Draco found himself standing and walking towards the Healer.

"No matter, I still cannot admit you." The Healer said puffing up his chest like a four year old child.

"I'll have your job!" Draco threatened pointing at the pig faced fool.

"And who are you to make these threats." The Healer replied with his smug look.

"Draco Malfoy, the person who pretty much signs you checks." Draco said strongly willing his right arm to stay at his side.

"Oh, Mr. Malfoy. I had no idea. Of course please, room two-hundred and eight." The Healer's face turned white and he quickly gestured down the hallway. Draco allowed Pansy to travel down the hall first. The Healer walked beside him and explained his diagnosis.

"According to Miss Granger's chart, this has happened almost twenty times since the end of the war. These past six months she has been here almost seven times. Mr. Malfoy, attacks like hers are violent. Her heart is strong and that's because her youth but when her heart beats so hard her blood pressure rises. When the pressure rises the blood travels quickly sometimes forgetting to fill with oxygen. Thus rushing through the body without restoring energy, the body collapses or seizes. Mr. Malfoy you must understand the only reason she lost consciousness is because the blood reached her brain without oxygen thus suffocating the brain, causing her to black out if you will." The Healer finished in front of the door two-hundred and eight, Pansy had already rushed in to Granger's side.

"What have you done to prevent attacks like these?" Draco asked the man as he leaned against the corridor wall.

"Well, minor attacks are classified as panic attacks caused by stress, probably from daily life, so we suggest a vacation or a break." The Healer stated simply with an air of pompous-healer-syndrome Draco had diagnosed.

"Come on man, you said it was serious! What have you done to help her?" Draco asked the man almost hissing at the prat in front of him.

"There's not much we can do. She needs time off work, she needs to realize that it is the stress around her, not a disease that affects her. She needs to know that if she continues in the stressful world she resides in now ... the next attack may not be as forgiving as this one tonight which I might add is the worst so far." The Healer said to Draco calmly. Draco looked at the floor and bit his lip hard. He was worried. A feeling he was accustom to all his life. And it wasn't the worry one has when you've lost an important piece of parchment, it was a worry that he had felt all through the war, the trials and the death of his mother. It was a feeling that made him want to vomit and then crawl into his bed and never wake up to feel it again.

"I have prescribed a week worth of calming draughts but it's all I can, they become ineffective after a while." The Healer stated quietly.

"I know." Draco answered in hushed tones. "Thank you." Draco said to the Healer silently telling him to piss off. He didn't like that Granger had done this in front of him, and practically made him rip the hospital apart, okay she had been unconscious but he hated that he had felt compelled that he had to do so. It made his skin crawl. Draco had never felt compelled to do anything that didn't involve him or his mother, but now he felt compelled to see to that Granger realized the depth of her situation. He took a deep breath and walked into the small hospital room.

"Thank you." A very pale and soft voiced Granger spoke as he walked up behind Pansy who was sitting beside Granger's bed.

"Your welcome." Draco replied and emitted a small smile. Maybe he would enlighten her another time.

* * *

**Hello Everyone, I want to thank all the reviewers you guys are great!**

**I want to make a special shout out to HarryPGinnyW4eva I really enjoyed reading your response it helped me organize my plot!**

**And I am so glad you are enjoying this fic, because I love writting it. **

**Keep reading, keep reviewing and I'll keep writting. **

**MDM**


	8. Chapter Eight

**

* * *

**

* * *

Draco Malfoy was not a person that enjoyed waiting, and today, this morning he was waiting. Pansy, as per her usual was late. This is why normally Draco would pretend she always said twenty minutes later then what she had truly said. But, this morning he thought for once in Merlin's life she would bloody show up. It wasn't even to see him, it was so they could help Granger home from St. Mungo's. It was her idea for fuck sakes.

"Malfoy honestly pull that lip back into your face." The familiar sing song voice of a seemingly upbeat Granger.

"Sorry Granger, but personally my Saturday mornings are usually spent relaxing." Draco said in a huff. He slumped his shoulders and looked at the ground.

"Well, I apologize but it was Pansy's idea like everything else, I would have been fine on my own." Granger said walking slowly into hospital corridor. Draco watched her in silence as she walked out slowly in denim jeans and a red T-shirt.

"Would you just accept people's help once and a while." Draco said with a harsh annoyed tone. He shoved his hands hard into his dress pant pockets.

"Excuse me?" Granger asked as she looked up at him with a confused sort of look on her face.

"Would you-for-once-in-your-entire-life-please-accept-some-help." Draco said slowly with a small smirk on his face.

"I have accepted help plenty of times, thank-you." Granger said with her nose stuck up into the air.

"Right, and I'm getting married to Potter next week." Draco bit back as he started to stand up straight.

"Where's my invite?" Granger asked mockingly. Draco watched her smile wickedly, he noticed something he hadn't seem to really pick up on but Granger was in fact if not cheesy but witty.

"Funny." Draco said and gestured for her to walk with him down the corridor.

"I've been known to do that as well." Granger stated and walked ahead of him.

They walked quietly down the hall. All conversation had disappeared, Draco felt weird. He suddenly didn't like the quiet between them, he liked his banter with her. It was amusing and he rather enjoyed it. Well, not exactly enjoyed but it was entertainment.

"Now, I have to ask something of you." Draco looked at Granger and nodded his head for her to go on.

"I am of course not asking for your help, but I need you to..." Granger trailed off and Draco watched her inner struggle play across her face.

"Book you airplane tickets?" Draco teased playfully.

"No, we've had that conversation. I need you to... Look I have asked Harry, Ron and even Blaise but they seem to be swamped in the Aurors department. Pansy seems to think that you've taken a couple weeks off in the next month due to the time off year. I was wondering if you would come over to my cottage and work with me on a sort of renovation." Granger said it quickly and heaved in a deep breath. "Look I know its also a hard time of the year, I would understand if you couldn't, I was just wondering if you need something to do."

"Yes, Granger. I'll help you. As long as you admit that I am in fact helping you." Draco said it fast he wanted to reach out and catch his words in his hands but he couldn't even if he commanded his arms to move.

"Really, thank you!" Granger exclaimed loudly into the corridor. Draco couldn't help but laugh.

"What on earth?" Pansy's high pitched voice sounded as she paced towards them. Draco quickly remembered he had yet to tell Granger of his suspicions.

"Oh, nothing. Just happy to get out of here." Granger said toning down her delight, obviously she was trying to escape the peering eyes of Pansy.

"Right. Anyway, I am sorry but I've been called into work, but I am sure Draco can see you home." Pansy said quickly. Draco watched her scrunch up her nose cheekily.

"It's Saturday Pans?" Granger asked inquisitively. Draco walked faster towards the fireplaces in the end of the hall.

"Yes, well it's Monday in some countries." Pansy said trying to be more suave then her usual, over doing it Draco thought and certainly misinformed but he'd let Granger correct her misinterpretation.

"Pans, the latest it could be in anywhere in the world is Sunday night." Granger said in her bookworm tone of voice.

"Right, well. I just have to go in. Ciao." Pansy said quickening her step and passing by Draco. She almost nearly slid into the fireplace. She waved in her tiny hand and erupted into green flames.

"You've got to know we've been set up." Granger admitted speeding up to Draco where he stood in almost shock.

"Well, spotted Granger. You captivate the obvious." Draco said sardonically.

"Sorry. What am I apologizing for? You're the one who's being the huge dick." Granger cut back picking up Floo powder in her hands and casting into the brick fireplace. "See you at Pansy's tonight." Granger said quickly and stepped into the flames disappearing.

"Bloody mother-effing Saturdays!" Draco cursed out, he heard a scuffle behind him. He turned and saw a young female Healer. "Sorry." Draco grunted at the frighten woman's face. He threw the powder into the fireplace and quickly took his leave.

* * *

Hermione rushed out of the fireplace and collapsed onto her blue couch. She wore a wide smile on her face and as she closed her eyes, she sucked in a big breath of air. Home. This was place that she felt the safest. She felt the cottage was the best thing she had ever bought. It was her little corner of the world where on most occasions she was only met with the breeze in the trees of her yard and the books that lined her walls in the living room. When Harry and Ron had first heard of it they thought it would be too far away from them, but after some rationalization that they were of course wizards and could pop in and out with a snap their fingure complaints had dwindled to a minor roar. It had started right back up when Ron had seen how tiny it was and how much work it needed.

Whilst Harry seemed to like it very much. Harry had said that this would be the place he would choose if he had not met Ginny, maybe they would buy one similar when they retired and their children had grown. Harry had asked her why she had bought it, and he wanted the truth. Hermione remembered one word that she had uttered as Ron went on exclaiming that it took exactly ten steps from the front door to the kitchen. It was solitude. Harry nodded and pursed his lips. Hermione wondered if he had the chance to make a choice, and if Ginny was willing. Would he give up everything to hide away in his own little world? Would he like she avoid contact with the general population, send polite 'No's' to most invitations? Probably not.

Harry knew very well that publicity came with his birth it hadn't been his choice but it had certainly been hers. She could have easily not befriended the gangly boy with the broken glasses on the Hogwart's Express the first day of school. Yet, she had. She had stuck by him until all the hard work was out of the way. He had stuck by her too. It wasn't just a one way street either. He had been there when Ron had started going out with Lavender in fifth year. When Bellatrix had tortured her he had allowed her to talk it out with him, where Ron had said he didn't want to hear it, it was too dispiriting. When all was done with the war, when all Ron wanted to was forget Harry wanted to discuss. Harry had been there for her in the intellectual aspect and Ron had been there simply for her well being. She turned her thoughts to the now engaged Ronald. Ronald Weasley was marrying Slytherin by birth Pansy Parkinson. And it may have indirectly because of Hermione herself.

Having introduced them informally, after her break up with Ron which had been decidedly amicable due to the fact that Hermione herself just couldn't seem to get her head around being with someone twenty-four-seven like Ron wanted. Though when Hermione had suggested that he look somewhere else for a suitable partner he had fought it but in time he realized as per her usual she was right.

Then almost a year later Pansy and Ron came to her first and asked if they could be official, and with a feeling of utmost happiness she had permitted the match. It was wonderful the way Pansy took care of him. In the next four years they would purchase two houses one in France and one almost beside Harry, both houses had gazebo's that were larger than Hermione's whole cottage. Now they were getting married, and Hermione was glad. Yet, she felt a pang of sadness. Hermione wondered when it would be her turn to be happy, when would it be her turn to not be scared to get excited or angry or frustrated so she wouldn't have an attack.

When could she just let herself move on instead of this constant limbo that was now endangering her life? She felt as though eighteen years had gone by, she fought in a war, she help destroy the most evil man in Wizarding history. She was part of something that most people would die to be a part of. Yet, she eagerly shied away from the publicity, the hundreds of thousands of letters, invitations and awards of gratitude. Now ten years later, she felt as if she was suffocating in the air that everyone breathed, the air that was clear of hatred and cynicism, a world she merely dreamed of and now that she was in it, living in it.

She shot out of her reverie when her grandfather clock went off in the evening sunset. She scratched her head and lifted herself from the couch. The old clock read six-thirty. Meaning in an hour she had to be at Ron & Pansy's for dinner. Meaning she had an hour to shower, pick out clothes and try to tame the unruly mess of jungle curls. Good luck, she silently whispered out loud.

Ascending the archaic and squeaky stairs towards the en-suit washroom, she couldn't help but wish she could have stayed in her little corner for the rest of the night. She felt though that if she didn't make some sort of effort tonight Pansy would have the house crawling with Aurors by seven-thirty seven. She slowly walked into the en-suit washroom, the white tiles felt cool on her sock feet. She absentmindedly twisted the nob on the shower wall to warm, and started to remove her T-shirt. As she lifted the shirt over her head the chill of the washroom air gave her a shiver. She threw the blue T-shirt to the floor, followed by her white bra, her denim jeans and her pink underwear. She stepped into the white inclosure and felt the hot water smooth over her skin. She hugged her body and wetted her hair. As she shampooed her thick hair, she felt a familiar heat build up in her stomach. This feeling had visited her every shower. It was a relaxing feeling. The water felt like it covered her body, like someone holding her. She felt as though she could feel the arms of the water enrapture her, hugging her tightly. The warmth made it feel as if Ron was holding her as he did during the war, or the way Harry did when Dumbledore died. It felt like she wasn't alone. Even though she knew she was very alone, sometimes she liked it and sometimes she loathed it.

* * *

**Hey Guys sorry for the wait here it is!**

**Read and Review **

**MDM**


	9. Chapter Nine

**Hello,**

**Enjoy my friends, and please review. I am starting to **

**feel as though no body is really enthused. :(**

**MDM**

* * *

Hermione picked up the grainy substance of Floo powder in her petite hand. She threw it into the fire place; she stepped into the green flames. The mock heat made her worry about her hair that for once made no resistance in her daily abolition of trying to tame it. It fell neatly to just past her shoulders. She called out her destination. The normal tingly feeling swept over her body and just as she left, she landed in the fireplace of Ron and Pansy's home. As she walked out into the familiar warmth of living room. She was greeted with many hellos and Hermione's there were more people than usual.

"Hermione, there you are!" Blaise Zabini called out from the foyer taking his coat off and hanging it on the coat rack. "Apparently we both didn't get the memo, the norm of our Saturday nights have been blown completely out of proportion and become an engagement party of sorts." He took her by the small of her back, the feeling of his warm hand on her back made her smile, Blaise had always been such a gentlemen. Even back when the war was still fresh, the darkskinned wizard had always been willingly to repent and for-willing of change. Blaise had never really like the regimen of blood feuds and hierarchy. He had been the first to engage Hermione in a conversation of her beliefs without having problems keeping up when she went on her intellectual triads. When Harry had introduced them about seven years ago, as a good friend and a dedicated Auror. Hermione fancied herself a new confident. Blaise knew everything, even more than Harry. Blaise had been the only one who had the courage to go with her where ever she needed to go. He held nothing against her and her nothing against him. They were companions when they were stuck at Pansy's or other mandatory events. They were the couple that didn't date to everyone else but Hermione knew that Blaise and herself had a complete understanding of what was going on.

"I can't believe Pansy could do this and be at work at the same time." Hermione wrinkled her nose in sarcasm at Blaise.

"I believe she took most of the week off for planning, apparently there is even a tent out back." Blaise said as they both weaved.

"Really, hmm. Well, I am seriously underdressed." Hermione said to him quietly.

"Look again." Blaise pointed to the mirror on the corridor wall. Hermione was wearing a black dress that was knee length with a small white silk sash around her waist.

"Blaise!" Hermione slapped him on the chest.

"Well, you said you were underdressed, I just simply fixed it." Blaise said running his thumb familiarly down her chin bone. Hermione felt the heat rise in her cheeks, Blaise smiled at her.

"Hermione there you are!" Pansy's voice called out into the corridor. "Blaise you too! Come on out to the back you'll love it." Pansy said taking Hermione's hand. The pressure of Blaise's hand from the small of her back lifted.

"Hermione that dress is amazing." Pansy said leading her in to the large tent. The tent in the backyard was huge, lights were strung all round. The night sky had transferred into the ceiling of the tent. There were tones of people some she didn't even recognized but Pansy guided her to the table where she had said everyone was at.

Like she had promised everyone was there all seated at wide circle table. Harry, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Blaise swept by her and sat beside Harry. Pansy took her seat beside Ron leaving the only space open to her right. Beside Malfoy. She rolled her eyes and looked at Blaise who mouthed an apology. Hermione sat and let out a heavy breath.

"Wine, Ganger?" Malfoy said a little wobbly. Hermione looked at him closely his gray eyes were blood shot.

"Malfoy, are you drunk?" Hermione asked in disbelief as he poured her a glass.

"Well, it's a party. What is one supposed to do at party? Especially when everyone is so happy." Malfoy stumbled on some of the words. "You look nice, the dress I mean." Hermione felt herself blush, and then for some strange reason a hand slid up her thigh pulling her dress up with it. She sent Malfoy a deadly look but he was looking the other way. She closed her legs on his hand, he looked at her.

"Malfoy, take you hand off me." She demanded, whispering trying not to make a scene.

"Granger, why don't you be quiet?" Malfoy said turning his body towards her allowing his two hands two move up her legs. Hermione looked around and no body seemed to notice in fact most had dispersed from the table and were dancing in the middle of the tent, the only left were Neville and Luna who seemed to Hermione to be doing the same thing as her and Malfoy. Wait a second.

"Malfoy, I will hex you into next week! You're drunk!" Hermione pushed his hands from her body.

"Why Granger, would you let me do it if I was sober?" Malfoy said his eyes staring into hers.

"You need to go home." Hermione said getting up from the table.

"Whatever Granger, I'll find somebody else." Malfoy said pouring himself more wine.

Hermione couldn't believe him, she felt like she needed a shower. She pushed herself through the people back into the house. She walked into the kitchen and looked out into the backyard and walked into something hard and warm.

"Hermione?" Blaise's voice came from the warm body her head was now against.

"Sorry, Blaise I didn't see you. Tell Pansy and Ron that I wasn't feeling well. I am going home." Hermione said lifting herself from his chest.

"Let me take you home." Blaise said taking her by the hand towards the fireplace in the sitting room.

"No. Blaise go have a good time." Hermione said grabbing Floo powder from the brass basin beside the white granite fireplace.

"Hermione just let me make sure you get settled all right." Blaise said calmly.

"Blaise I am fine, I don't need to be babysat." Hermione said coldly. He was babying her.

"Look, you're not feeling well, what if that feeling drives you to have an attack when no one is home. I know you don't give a damn but I do." Blaise said strongly he moved his hand to her chin bone.

"I do give a damn, I am not in a fit." Hermione said shakily, usually the familiar touches of Blaise were short and quick but the lasting closeness of the situation made Hermione nervous. A commotion was heard in the corridor. Blaise left Hermione but stopped short of leaving the room. In came a very unstable Draco Malfoy.

* * *

When Draco Malfoy woke up, he awoke with a crick in his neck. When he finally opened his eyes the ceiling was unfamiliar. He sat up quickly, his head felt like it had hit a wall. He laid back down on what he had now come to understand was a couch. He moaned in pain it was unbearable. He opened his eyes once again squinting in the early morning sunlight. He looked around, the room wasn't terribly unfamiliar but he just couldn't put a finger on it. He sat up slowly and propped himself up on the couch arm. The pounding beat in his head pounded with intense pain. What had bloody happened last night? He had no recollection, all he remembered was coming home from St. Mungo's and opening a new bottle of Fire Whiskey. Which would explain his head but not where he was.

"Ah, you're up. Here I have something for you too drink it's a hangover draught." The sing song voice of Granger rang out. She entered the room almost cautiously, with a cup of coffee in one hand a silver goblet in the other. She handed the goblet to him and gave him a quick smile. He watched her make a bee line for the patio doors. He took a large swig of the purple liquid that tasted nothing like grapes. He lifted his body up off the couch. He was a little wobbly, his pants were still on but his shirt was missing in action. He looked round once again, his brain was incredibly fuzzy.

"Shit!" He exclaimed and ran for the patio doors whipping them open. "Granger?... Granger?"

"Yes, Malfoy." She replied, was leaning against the banister of the patio. She was sipping her cup of coffee.

"Ah... Did we...?" Draco asked incredulously hoping her answer was obviously a negative.

"Did we do what?" Hermione asked with her back still facing to him. He noticed that she wasn't wearing the house coat she usually did. She wore a dark silk house coat, it hugged her tiny frame and just fell below her hips.

"Did we...you know..." Draco didn't know what to say, he had always been so articulate yet the situation and quite possibly the hangover had made it almost completely impossible to make a complete out-loud thought understandable.

"No! You think that I would ever." Hermione said quickly still not looking at him.

"Well, then. Why exactly am I here half naked on your patio." Draco asked started to get angry and wondered why she wouldn't face him.

"Because you simply forgot to put on a shirt on the way out." Hermione answered cheekily.

"Kiss my ass Granger. What happened last night?" Draco asked loudly throwing his arms up into the air. She frustrated him so much, he was neither in the mood nor the condition to deal with one of her constant talents: humiliation.

"I came to Pansy's unawares that there was going to be a party, and by the time I got around to finding the table, you were shit faced." Hermione said turning around. She looked at him now intensely, her long slim legs crossed and she leant back on to the banister resting on her elbows. Exposing her white flesh of her upper chest and neck. Draco swallowed forcefully he had to be in a dream.

"Would explain my head but not why I am here, Granger." Draco said disdainfully trying desperately to not look at her with what he felt were flesh eating eyes.

"Well I was just about to Floo home and Blaise was going to take me, but you stumbled in. You were completely inebriated. We tried to Floo you home but it seems that you've doctored you fireplace with voice recognition wards. So, we couldn't Floo you home. Blaise and Harry got called into the Auror department about five minutes later. Pansy was no where to be found, and Ron had disappeared as well. So, I took you home. That Mr. Malfoy is why you are here." Granger finished her story quickly. Draco inwardly cursed himself for the wards, it would be less protection but this embarrassment could have easily been spared.

"Thanks, for rescuing me, I guess." Draco said rubbing his face slowly.

"Coffee?" Granger said as she walked past home opening the patio doors she turned and waited for him.

"Sure." He grabbed the door and walked slowly behind her and took a seat at the island in the kitchen. It was quaint to be sure but it was perfect for Granger, she fit in perfectly. This was her home and she made it so. He wished he had the strength to do it to the Manor but the East wing was all he lived in so it didn't make sense to change it all up.

"Here you go." Granger handed him a mug of hot coffee. He nodded thanks and took a sip of the deep, hot liquid. He looked up at her, she was cutting vegetables absentmindedly. The the sun from the bay window behind him hit her skin and made it glisten like diamonds. She looked so soft to him. He felt like reaching out to touch her, he imagined it would be like touching the silk of her house coat, but instead of the cool feeling, it would feel warm and welcoming. Well, minus the welcoming part because as soon as she realized it was Draco Malfoy touching her she would probably run to the high hills. He couldn't believe he wasn't thinking about touching bookworm Granger. But alas he was a man and he had his needs, at least he knew they couldn't be the same as Granger's.

"What are you thinking?" Granger asked sitting beside him at the island placing a plate of vegetables and dip in between them.

"Ah... my stupidity." Draco responded looking down. "I normally don't drink a lot, if I told you how much I drank then you would probably call me a cheap date." Granger chuckled quietly.

"Do you remember anything?" Granger asked him, turning to face him.

"No, not at all." Draco admitted truthfully.

"I asked you if you were drunk and you said it's a party what are you supposed to do? Especially when everybody was so happy. Do you not enjoy happy occasions?" Granger asked politely.

"Let's just say not a lot of them give me cause to be happy, I resort to drinking because I suck at acting. What else did I say?" Draco asked prying for some memories.

"Well, you fancied a trip up my skirt." Granger said awkwardly.

"Really, wow." Draco hit his head on the table.

"I knew you were drunk." Granger said trailing off eating a carrot. Draco lifted his head off the desk and fuzzy memories flooded back.

"I am so sorry. I am not usually. I didn't mean to touch you." Draco said trying to sound sympathetic.

"No, no. You wouldn't if you were sober, beer-goggles and all, but by the smell of you last night it was whiskey goggles." Granger said lowly. She sounded upset.

"But I didn't mean like I would never touch you because of who you are or what you are... wait I said that wrong." Draco slapped his hand on his mouth maybe he was still drunk. She turned her body back to facing the table not letting on any emotion. Draco shook his head and turned her chair towards him.

"Look, I didn't mean it that way. I don't look at the world like that. I never did. I was just a spoiled little brat using a word my father didn't care to explain. I would touch you, Merlin I would like to touch you." Draco could almost just burn on the spot his big mouth had got him into another mess.

"Oh." Granger looked at her hands in her lap. 'Oh'. That's all she could say. Merlin save him.

"Umm..." It was all he could muster as she looked up to him with the brownest eyes he had ever seen.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed!**

**Please Review I need the feedback!!**

**MDM**

* * *


	10. Chapter Ten

**Hello again,**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

Draco Malfoy, was obviously losing his mind. He was now staring into the eyes of someone he never thought he would share the room with. Her eyes were filled with confusion but in the center of the hurricane of mixed emotions was the still calm. If he could only find himself in that calm, free from worries and peaceful.

He wondered if she knew that to him her eyes conveyed all things calming. He heard her breath hitch slowly and the sensation of her concentration turned to face the kitchen cabinets. He swore inwardly, only he would fall unnecessary in like with someone who would never feel the same.

He felt as though it was his destiny to always want the unattainable. His birthright to some of the same birthright should be enough to get him everything he desired. The times had changed and he knew it was for the better. He wished secretly he had been born of no importance, that everything his father taught him was just a dream. He wished that maybe he could have had a childhood of normalcy and where blood purity was never discussed over dinner.

He couldn't change where he was from and he was well aware of that. What he could change was who he was because of it. For the most part he had. He had promised his mother he would do his very best and he never broke a promise especially a promised made to his mother. He had bought a T.V, a microwave and most of his gardening tools were muggle made. But most of the women he attracted were more interested in the Malfoy economy then his own desire to be anything but a Malfoy.

He knew that regrets were not worth having but he regretted not being a good person in his younger years. He knew the victim of those years was sitting beside him in her cottage by the lake. Though those years had been long gone, his generation wore the imprint of a decade gone on their faces, and their bodies, some literal and some figurative. Granger had both. Her left leg had been terribly damaged in the fight at Hogwarts it had kept her unwillingly in St. Mungo's for almost four weeks. A backfired spell had shot clear through. Draco looked at the scar that extended from the tip of her short bath robe to mid calf. For two years after that she had a cane, and a loving nickname of 'gimpy.' She had suffered, Potter had suffered, Pansy had her fair share and even Weasley.

Their suffering to him felt like it was more noble then his and his was still very much apart of his everyday life. So, was Granger's. At least everyone knew what his baggage was. A sick psychopathic father, who blood lusts after those who don't believe in blood purity and a broken mother who met her untimely death. It was humorous to Draco, well not funny but it was stupid how his father could live through ten plus years in Azkaban, simply rotting and how one winter could wither his mother to practically dust. Why in her first few, of surely many years of peace should she be taken? Did she have to pay for her husbands faults? It was iniquitous, unequal and certainly most unfair.

Granger cleared her throat softly and picked up the Profit reading another story on the now very publicized appeals. Draco wanted to know what her baggage was. He wondered if he were to befriend her more she would finally let him in. He felt himself shake his head. Over ten years she had not told anyone, or at least no one had ever let on that she had.

He thought to Potter, who only three Saturday nights ago had nodded when she had informed him of her absence. Maybe he knew. If he did he didn't and wouldn't ever inform anyone that he did. He was a safe and that is why Draco had chose him to be his confidant truly, Potter knew more then Blaise and Pansy. Potter was a safe. Even from his hot headed spouse. Draco lifted himself from the seat and stretched. Granger had continued reading. He paced around the island to the coffee pot and took it out of it's seat and poured himself and Granger more coffee. She smiled in thanks and became solid faced reading more rubbish about the Ministry.

Draco found himself back in his seat, she made a quick movement to the back of the paper and pulled out the market place section and handed it to him without looking at him. He took it and she returned to her article. He liked that she had known exactly what he wanted. Not right now, but at least she knew what part of the paper he liked. He wanted to talk to her. He wanted her to just give it up and spill her guts. He knew that was mere shadow of dream.

He sipped his coffee and skimmed over Friday's closing numbers. He tried so hard to focus but he wanted to talk to her. The silence between them was comfortable but he felt too comfortable, it made him uneasy. He liked being on his toes it meant he had to be completely focused at the task at hand. Not deep in thought, like he was now. Immediate attention was how he got through work, and how gardening got him through the admittedly lonely hours at home.

Home. Why hadn't he gone home? He was still sitting there, when he could have gone home no questions asked. Yet he lingered in companionable silence. He was thinking but yet he experienced some sort of bodily peace. It troubled him. How could his mind be in such upheaval and yet his body to at peace to move towards the fireplace? He wondered if he should continue to sit there until she pushed him out? He placed the paper down on the table and looked at her closely, her hair was a tangled mess, but she carried it well. The black silk house coat made it look like she wore nothing. But upon further exploration a hint of a gray short and blue V-neck, T-shirt. She shifted her weight in her seat.

He looked at her head again and she was facing him with her head gently leaned on her hand. Looking at him, no emotion. Just looking at him subtly, when his eyes met hers the heat in his head rose. The pounding in his head quickened and painfully consumed his head. Merlin, she would be the death of him.

* * *

Hermione could feel his eyes upon her body, several times since he woke. Now, as she pretended to read the profit he seemed almost fixated. Why would Malfoy be fixated by her? It was something she honestly had no answer to. She wondered what he was thinking, obviously what she was wearing seemed to intrigue him but the overall experience of his gaze was starting to perturb her. She also wondered why he was still here? Not that she wanted him to go.

The cottage was lonely and right now she didn't want to be alone. Which was a rare occurrence but an occurrence nonetheless. She wanted to be with someone this morning. She had waited nearly an hour before throwing a pillow at him on the couch and another half an hour before he woke up. She smiled at the paper. She enjoyed Draco Malfoy's company. She would admit it but only when he was quiet and not when he was staring at her like a typical man. Was he attracted to her? She knew she wasn't beautiful but she wasn't plain either.

Maybe he was merely staring at the scar on her leg. No, his stare was higher shifting from her head to her waist and in between. His eyes shifted back downwards. She lifted her arm on to the table subtly and leant her head in her hand facing him. He watched as he realized he was caught, but he did not break the silence.

He merely stared into her eyes. His eyes though cold in color were filled with inner heat and battle. She knew he was fighting what ever was going on. She watched him lift hand but set it back on his leg defeatedly. He pursed his lips in frustration and she looked back at his hand. She watched in amazement that he lifted it again. This time he brought to her cheek, his hand was so warm, covering from the chin to her cheek bone. She felt herself emit a small smile. She closed her eyes, he felt his forehead touch her own. She opened her eyes and met his gray eyes.

The intensity of the stare made her feel like they were the only two in the world. The only two who mattered. Even though she was staring into a man's eyes that merely ten years ago he would hide this raw intensity behind his superiority complex. It felt good to stare and see somewhat of herself looking back.

He had been broken and he was fixing his way through each day. She was broken on the inside too but she was struggling to keep trying to fix the mess she called her life. Doomed from the beginning. Maybe that's what made the stare so intense that normally this wouldn't happen, if the world hadn't changed like it had. Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger would not be literally seeing eye to eye. She didn't give a damn that it was cliché it felt right, or right enough. She moved her hand to his face. His cheek was hot, she extended her hand into just the brim of his hair. Her hand fit perfectly. It was a silly thought but to her it did. Did it mean that perhaps the man who for sometime occupied the eviler thought processes of her mind had now become the one who would occupy her thoughts of intimacy.

"Hermione?" Blaise's voice called out from the living room. Draco shot up from his place and almost ran around the counter. Blaise came in with a smile on his face. "There you are, wait Draco what are you doing here?"

"I just took him home after you left. It was all I could think to do, Pansy and Ron were...busy." Hermione said awkwardly. Blaise looked Malfoy not in a friendly way, Hermione looked between them raising her eyebrow.

"You feeling better mate?" Blaise asked in a happier tone. Blaise walked up to Draco and slapped him on the back. "Hermione, we should get going." Blaise said to her. Hermione nodded and excused herself to get dressed. Before she even stepped up the stairs an argument broke out in the kitchen. She steadied herself on the bottom stair and listened.

"Why are you still here, Draco?" Hermione heard Blaise asked snidely.

"I thought I would have breakfast with Granger, Blaise." Malfoy bit back. Hermione wondered why they were being so uncivil towards each other.

"Look, you are my best mate but Hermione is very special to me. I know setting her off was an accident but you infuriate her." Blaise explained.

"You think I am going to set of an attack. I was the one who took to the hospital." Malfoy yelled at him.

"You set her off, what if next time she dies?" Blaise yelled back. "You don't give a damn, do you? It's just Draco against the world. Well, guess what you can take you pity party somewhere else. Stay away from, Hermione." Hermione heard steps towards the front of the house, she could her more shouting but decided to ascend the stairs. There were muffled voices downstairs.

After she dressed she started walking down the stairs until she heard the sound of the Floo. She rushed into the living room, Blaise stood looking out onto lake. She walked up from behind him and hugged him from behind. He turned in her arms and held her to his chest. Hermione looked up to him, he was deep in thought.

"Where's Malfoy?" She played dumb.

"I don't want you near him. He causes you distress." Blaise explained cautiously.

"He wasn't distressing me this morning." Hermione stated still in his embrace.

"Yes, well. Let's just chalk this one up as Blaise is incredibly tired from work, jealous that another man slept in your house and angry that it was his best friend." Blaise admitted with his head down.

"Blaise, come on." Hermione said almost annoyed.

"Please, Hermione." Blaise looked into her eyes lovingly.

"Blaise I told. It not you--"

"I know it's you." Blaise said letting her go. "I don't feel like brunch today, I am going home." Hermione watched as Blaise picked up the Floo powder and disappeared into the fireplace. Hermione slumped onto her couch and folded her arms in place. She was stuck at home, alone. She picked up a book from the end table and began to read.

* * *

**Sorry if you get weird spacing on your end don't know whats going on really.**

**Anyways Enjoy! Please review!**

**manicMAundae Thank you for your kind words!**

**HarryPotterLover242**: **Thank you for your encouragement!**

**HarryPGinnyW4eva: Thank you for your continued support!**

**Till next update**

**MDM**

* * *


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Hey Ladies and Gentlemen, Sorry for the delay!**

**Just got back to school, its quite far from my home needed to get used to a routine if you will. **

**I cannot promise an update every week, but fortnightly to be sure. **

**Anyways enjoy!**

**MDM **

* * *

On Hermione's first official day on leave she decided to spend most of the day in bed and some in the warm tub. She had blocked the fireplace; set up outer apparation wards by mid-afternoon Sunday and had finished a book. The morning had passed quickly unbeknownst to Hermione, who had continued to sleep on and off after eleven. But at exactly two o'clock. Four owl's beaks causing her Monday schedule to change drastically, barraged her bedroom window. She lifted her petite body from the bed, shivering at the absence of the warmth of her nest. Hermione rolled her eyes, and noticed that these weren't familiar owls. Meaning one thing: Ministry owls.

"You've got to be shitting me!" Hermione exclaimed as she opened the window. Each letter was the same size but the from addresses were all from different departments. She took the first letter from a small snowy owl that did not leave immediately explaining that he was to wait for a reply. Hermione shook her head and ripped open the parchment letter and read the first.

"Dear Miss Granger,

It has been a busy Monday morning in the Ministry and I must confess this letter is quite literally rushed, so I must cut the pleasantries. Miss Granger, it has come to my attention that you have left the Ministry and the Wizengamot for permanent leave and the Minister himself has given you his personal blessing to do so. Miss Granger I hope that you are quite well, but I must remind you that you do have responsibilities not only to the Ministry but also to the Wizarding community. I must ask you that you return to work or we can arrange a set date and time two weeks from now for your return. If you do not comply with these suggestions or refuse to dignify yourself with a reply Ministry officials will be at your door at exactly seven in the morning tomorrow. They will of course escort you to the Minister's personal office and the discussion of your future with the Ministry will commence. If it is decided that you need psychiatric or medical aid you will of course be granted leave to get well and return swiftly to work.

Hope the rest of the day is well,

Irma Pike, Department of Social Services."

Hermione read the letter again and threw it hastily to the floor reaching for the next. The next letter was the same as the previous, a little briefer. Apparently the owl had been there for a while. When she approached the third owl, she recognized the dark feathers of the Eagle Owl. She hastily took the parchment from the bird, who unlike the others had taken off out the window. She ripped open the find parchment.

"Granger,

Apparently the Minister's secretary forgot to file your leave papers. No worries, the angry letters you are probably receiving have been stopped and I believe the next owl will be an apology, from a Miss Irma Pike. Please do not be too angry at her, she lacks in the intellectual department. Actually to be honest she doesn't have any sense at all, it's quite sad. Almost depressing.

Malfoy."

Hermione found herself giggling, and then shaking her head opening the other letter it was indeed an apology, very brief and by the harsh strokes of the quill it looked as if she had been forced. She shooed the rest of the owls out, refusing to justify Irma with any response. Hermione stretched back allowing her back to relax and crack at the movement. She yawned loudly and walked to bathroom. Hermione looked in the mirror and smiled, sleep did wonders for her. Her normal pale skin was flush and the bags had disappeared from her eyes. She walked back into the bedroom and decided that she had slept enough for now. Hermione smiled and stopped in her tracks.

Did Hermione Granger just smile without being provoked? Take leave from work, and become happy again. Was it that simple? If it was, she wanted to quit work today! The lightheartedness had hit her like a wall; she felt warm on the inside and beamed as she continued down the stairs. She went into the kitchen and started the coffee pot, and opened the blinds to allow the afternoon sunshine into her small cottage. The smell of coffee enraptured her nostrils.

She grabbed a cup from the cabinet and poured the brown liquid in. She relished her first sip, walking on the other side of the island and sitting down in her favourite seat. The morning paper was left neatly on the table, meaning that Blaise had come to check on her again. She rolled her eyes at the thought. She was an independent person, she always had been and it would take a mountain lion to make her admit that she was of course a young woman living by herself even in a changed world Blaise, Harry and Ron had taken their turns day by day to make sure she had not fallen or had an attack. They always came in after the shifts some days she would see them, and sometimes it would be just a quick check merely leaving a note, or as Blaise had become accustomed to leaving her the paper. She wasn't ungrateful, but she didn't want to think that she would take up their time.

Many arguments had been thrown up and down, but it was three against one. They cared for her, one more romantically then the other too. Nonetheless she was in the hearts of people who cared and for that she was lucky and never wished it away no matter how much they truly babied her. Hermione's thoughts turned to Blaise; his eyes had been so soft when he had left yesterday. She had hurt him again, refusing him was not something she wanted but being with him felt like settling, for the whole perfect white picket fence, perfect house, perfect husband, perfect children and a perfect wife. Hermione couldn't imagine a life with so much perfect in it. It would take all the sense out of life, all the adventure, the excitement, the losses and the triumphs. Not that she wanted her love life to become the eternal battlefield but maybe, a small sparring match.

She just didn't want to take everything lying down; she didn't want to live a life of bland perfection. It bored her, the thought made her feel discontented. She bit her lip and headed back upstairs to throw on some out door clothing. She was going to fix the front garden even if it killed her.

* * *

Draco Malfoy placed the petunia into the rich soil. He patted the excess around it hugging it will soil. His bare hands were brown with topsoil; his brow had droplets of sweat. The retreat to his home had come swiftly after dealing with Irma. The hearings were swift so he could leave for the rest of the day. He was grateful for it. He had meant to plant the petunia's yesterday night, but had fallen asleep in the West garden in what Weasley had introduced as a hammock. Now, he was determined to finish this section of the East gardens, the last wing that needed to planted he had only two more months to do so. It was almost done his requiem was almost complete.

The transformation from Malfoy Manner to the Black Estate was coming along nicely. All the gardens except the East were complete, the other three wings though not renovated like the East wing had emerged from their linen covers as of last Thursday. The dust had been cleaned, and the windows washed. He knew not why he had decided to do so, but he felt the house needed no longer relish in darkness. He had planned that the Saturday coming he would light the wings and give Pansy the tour of the new and improved Black Estate, before her usual dinner. Later he would show Potter, maybe the week after next. He smiled thinking of Potter when the plate at the door front was uncovered before his eyes. "The Black Estate," in bold cursive writing.

Draco then thought of his mother. She would love the gardens; she would spend days in the South garden the summer before she past. She had designed every foot, picked every flower and drew up each fountain. She had given a new breath to the dreary place, and a new name, which Draco had kept to himself for most of his life. Though the Malfoy's had this property in their family for many generations but it had been his mother's decision to live here.

Father had many properties more expansive then the next. The Manor had surprisingly been more of a minimalist property then some of the others. Narcissa had simply fallen in love with it. It was far bigger then her old home, though she was wealthy, the Malfoy economy was far more advanced then the Black's despite their affability and blood status. Narcissa was in no way poor; she was just poor in comparison of his father's family. Draco drew another petunia from the casing placing it in a hole beside the first. He had help of course, a lot was done by herbologists he had hired, but he took pride in his own work so they allowed him spots were he could add his own particular taste. He had given them all of his mother's sketches and they had followed them effortlessly, praising her designer's mind. It made Draco smile when they went on about his mother's talent.

He had always known that she was good at everything she did because she was focused. Just like she had taught him to be. She had told him from a young age that nothing is unattainable if you put forth the best effort one can give. In her last summer here, she had shared every detail of her life with him. Her wedding day, her actual first love, her first picture, and how his father had scolded her drawings. She also told him that no matter how hard he tried, he would never lose the scars that his father inflected upon him. Both mentally and physically. It was they way he chose to wear them that made all the difference. She had also told him that one-day he wouldn't yearn to be alone anymore.

Today he still yearned to be alone, in the garden surrounded by her love. One day, to him was many years off and he didn't think to mind it. He was for now contented. Draco didn't really care if it would take a hundred years, it would take a strong woman to stand beside him. He was a wreck inside. He could admit that out loud if someone asked him to. He wasn't pathetic; he wasn't ashamed he was merely jaded and cold. He could only imagine the kind of woman that would make him yearn for her company. She had to be stable, smart, invincible and understanding. No such woman had all of those he needed, some had simply had none, but usually those were easily cast aside. He tried to picture what his future was. As he planted the next petunia, he had furrowed his brow as the image of Granger crept across his mind. Granger? Seriously? He almost burst out laughing until he heard a small feminine throat clearing.

"Find something amusing, Malfoy?" Granger asked smiling over the small hedge looking down upon him. His mind raced. FUCK! He inwardly cursed; she's bloody fucking everywhere!

"Granger, how'd you find my house?" Draco asked nauseatingly.

"Well, you had a return address, but only the road, so I picked the largest estate I came across. Ding. Ding." She replied in a singsong voice. She walked out from behind the hedge and spun herself looking at her surroundings. A large smile spread across her petite face, her bright teeth shown in the sunlight. Draco stood and wiped his brow, watching her spin in her place. A small grin emitted from his face. Inner peace.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed keep reviewing, I'll try to reply when I can!!**

**Thank you**

**MDM**


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Enjoy!!!**

* * *

Draco couldn't believe she was standing in front of him. It was like his mind had brought her in and then his magic had brought her here. She continued to spin in the afternoon sun. Her white cardigan swinging in unison turning with her body as she spun. She looked happy, happier then she had before. Draco couldn't recall the time she had last time she had smiled so. In ten years he had been in her circle, yet this is the first time he witnessed her joy.

It hit him, he was here. He was in front of her, she was on his property, and his garden was the source of her joy. He felt himself smile, and warmth crawling up the back of his calves to his back, flowing over the shoulders. He watched as she lost her balance and sat hard on the ground and burst out laughing. He too laughed with her and walked over to her offering a hand. She took it but instead of letting him lift her from the ground she pulled him down beside her and lay in the grass. He looked at her and followed suit. Draco had realized even as a small child he had never laid in the grass staring at the sky. It was his first time seeing the sky from the horizontal position.

He watched the small fluffy clouds fly by in silence. He glanced at Granger who was staring straight up at the sky with a petite grin and her eyes wide. Draco smiled and turned his attention back to the sky. Draco shifted his weight and started to slowly relax. Soon he closed his eyes and listened to Granger's soft breathing. He felt as though her presence was calming to him. She had this amazing ability to sooth him. Even when she herself didn't even know she was doing it. It was effortless. They were companionable. Draco didn't know if he liked it or not. It felt natural in many ways, but unnatural in the way of the past. They had always detained so much animosity towards each other. Both himself and Granger had hated one another with so much passion the room would heat from their conflicting energy.

"I am not going back to the Ministry." Granger spoke calmly, slowly pulling him from his thoughts.

"Pardon?" Draco asked opening his eyes finding her on her side leaning beside him.

"I am not going back to the Ministry." Granger repeated. Pulling grass up from the roots, piling them beside her.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked lifting his body to face her. Matching her position with his hand supporting his head off the ground.

"Simply, I am not going to go back." Granger continued her grass pulling.

"You're quitting." Draco said slightly lost in the conversation.

"Yes." Granger answered quickly.

"Why?" Draco asked.

"I don't want to be there. I woke up this morning with this big relief. I woke up without wanting to hurl into the toilet or have an attack. I realized it's work that's causing this." Granger explained.

"Granger, it's not work. I know you don't think it now, but it's not going to go away. It may be at bay for now. You'll have an attack as soon as you get stressed about other things. Trust me. I didn't always work. I don't have to either. I do work to create routine. Granger, listen. Take the time you need, but don't kid your-self. You are sick. I am sick. Most of our friends have some kind of imprint of the war, that at anytime can claim us. Whether its heart and lung problems, mental and psychological, or physical. We are all sick. It's just how we learn to live with it. We cannot block ourselves from every tradition of living. We just have to live knowing that maybe one day it may become too much. We all have to work to make sure that day is not tomorrow." Draco said calmly, he watched her face contort with confusion and anger.

"Malfoy, it's not just that I am sick. It's the fact that I have done my duty. Seven solid years of the Wizengamot in the years they needed it the most. I am ready to move on." Granger admitted brushing her long auburn hair behind her small ear.

"You're good at what you do. I don't understand why you would want to throw it all away. Especially if it's only been one day. It's hasty." Draco told her looking into her dark brown eyes.

"This decision has been made for a while now. It just needed to be initiated." Granger dropped his gaze and laid on her back with one hand under her head and the other on her stomach. Draco didn't press the issue; she needed to figure it out for herself. He closed his eyes once again. He could still here her deep breaths, and soon he felt himself fall asleep.

Draco woke to a feeling of dampness and sheer cold. It was raining, his eyes shot open in shock. He felt weight on his chest he looked down and saw Granger's head of curls at top him. It started to rain harder.

"Granger! Wake up!" Draco said touching her head softly, she shifted her weight and shot up from his chest she looked around and then upwards.

"Raining." She said starting to shiver. Draco stood quickly and took her hand to pull her up with him. He led her into the sun patio and started to laugh.

"Of course it has to ruin my bloody nap." Draco laughed out loud. Granger chuckled sweetly. Draco felt warmth in his hand, and realized that Granger's hand was still in his. He didn't want her to let go. Never mind the fact that he himself didn't want to let go. They stood together at the doorway as the rain poured harder. The air in the patio suddenly got warm, Draco felt the need to step out into the rain but Granger pulled him out before he could make his own effort. The rain hit his skin in icy pearls. It felt almost relieving to be pelted with rain. The warmth of Granger's hand washed all over his body. He looked at her and she returned his gaze. He was warm in a sea of cold.

* * *

Hermione couldn't remember the day that she met the 'real' Draco Malfoy. 'Real' meaning the one Draco Malfoy who, like anyone had his moments but did not live his life in fear anymore. The real Draco Malfoy only sneered when he was being patronized, voiced his opinions only if he was asked to do so and yelled when he couldn't contain a certain emotion any longer.

This man had simply become someone, a person that most couldn't imagine immerge from the household that he was brought up in and the times he was molded into. Hermione secretly possessed some sort of pride in knowing him. She had come from a good home, had a wonderful mother, and a doting father. How could she be standing the freezing rain and feel perfectly warm with a sworn enemy? Gazing into his gray eyes she felt as though she could stay transfixed in this place until she could no longer feel her body, till her mind froze and her heart stopped; perfectly content. They had come from two totally different places and yet, they shared this warmth with each other.

She felt a longing for him to hold her close, in his arms. She knew though that it was not going to happen today. She also knew that it wasn't going to happen tomorrow or the day after that. Draco is a person who has a heart, who has feelings and who struggles everyday to create this new life of his. Hermione wouldn't want to ruin it. She was not a selfish person nor would she ever be. Hermione felt if she were to be with Malfoy it would ruin them both. They're are both in fragile states, Hermione understood that even though Draco had learned to deal with what the war had left upon him, but he had surely not prepared himself for her. Gaining her and possibly due to her own health problems losing her. She would not do that to him. He lost everything and to lose again would be breaking. Hermione shook her head and slowly dropped Draco's gaze looking out into the garden. She felt the cool rain soak through her cardigan, the she felt her hair flatten in the waters weight. She looked up at the dark grey sky, she could remember the last time she just stood and felt the rain. It felt so beautiful.

"Hermione? Oh my Merlin, I thought you had gone back to St. Mungo's!" Pansy's voice echoed through the patio, Draco dropped her hand almost immediately stepped back into the patio ushering her in. Hermione put on a fake smile for Pansy and faced her as she was barraged with questions of her appearance and her disappearance from her house.

"I walked up the path to see your garden ripped apart. I thought some one had broke in." Pansy said quickly.

"I am fine Pansy. The door was locked and everything. I came here for aid. My garden is beyond my help. Malfoy here agreed to help." Hermione smiled looking over at a now surprisingly distant Malfoy.

"Why are you soaked?" Pansy asked as she furrowed her brow.

"I had to walk up the drive, I am not aloud to apparate." Hermione admitted.

"Which is now remedied." Malfoy interjected the two women.

"Thank you. I will see you tomorrow afternoon correct?" Hermione winked. Malfoy merely nodded quickly.

"Bye Pansy." Hermione started to walk out. She felt a small hand on her arm.

"I was looking for you, that's why I went to your house silly." Pansy said laughing and led Hermione to the patio couch. Pansy sat beside Hermione with her hand in hers. "I need to ask you something." Pansy declared sweetly. Hermione looked up to see Malfoy closed the patio doors softly trying not to disturb them.

"Yes, Pansy." Hermione said nonchalantly trying to ward off the feeling of cold in her wet state.

"I would like you to be my maid of honour!" Pansy said almost squealing. Pansy hugged her before she could even think. "Now I haven't picked the dresses yet but the colour is going to be a light green. The ties as well. Blaise will be your partner, Harry is best man and Ginny is a brides maid, also Draco will be the other grooms man, and Daphne Greengrass will be his partner." Pansy announced excitedly. Hermione heard a loud sigh from the other end of the room. Malfoy stood almost straight still.

"Pansy, really. Daphne are you seriously considering—"Draco, she's my cousin." Pansy cut in snidely.

"I know but Luna has been a devoted friend, far more so then Greengrass ever has." Malfoy stated.

"Oh dear, I forgot about Neville and Luna! Well I will have an extended bridal party. Thank you, Draco! I have to go ask Luna and Neville. They would be delighted of course." Pansy said getting up, waving and disappearing out of the room.

"Not fun." Malfoy sighed into a chair across the room. Looking at Hermione almost as if his energy had been drained from his body.

"Lucky you." Hermione chortled. She watched as Malfoy visibly struggled with the news.

"Well, now I know how drunk I will have to be to endure this torture." Malfoy said stretching out his arms.

"How drunk?" Hermione asked inquisitively.

"Out of my mind." Malfoy said nonchalantly and rested his hands on his thighs. Hermione couldn't help but laugh. "It's not nice to laugh at one's misfortunes." Malfoy added.

"Sorry, at least we'll be entertained. Well at least I will, watching you plot ways to kill her." Hermione giggled feverishly and was soon joined by Malfoy.

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed it, please review!!**

**MDM**


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Hey Everyone, I just thought I'd update again! **

**I would really like so more reviews. I need this feedback guys! If you read a chapter, comment on it. It allows me to not only fit in what I want to but**

**maybe even fit in more explanation for you the readers. Thanks to the regulars you are so loved!!! And you know who you are. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Hermione didn't like the dress. Not that it wasn't nicely made, expensive feeling but did it have to be light mint green. Her dark auburn curls clashed horribly making her look deathly pale.

"You know I think mint green is your colour." Pansy said from the leather couch of Madame Malkin's.

"Well, I would have to disagree, Pansy." Hermione sneered in disgust at the mirror.

"Honestly, Hermione. I have impeccable taste. You'll be the bell of the ball except for me of course." Pansy said crossing her legs, she looked at Hermione's reflection and smiled widely. "I am the bride and this is what I want my maid of honour to wear. Is that too much to ask?" Pansy said standing and walking towards her best friend. Hermione sighed. What ever Pansy wants, Pansy gets. Hermione looked at the simple dress, if it had been a deeper, richer colour, it probably wouldn't look so bad. The pale colour washed her skin of its natural beauty. Hermione felt Pansy's hands on her shoulders, followed by her chin. Hermione's eyes met Pansy's and Hermione suddenly let the issue go.

"It's your day." Hermione said smiling at her friend in the mirror. Pansy giggled and turned herself towards the couch once again. She cleared her throat nonchalantly.

"Oh keep forgetting to ask. How is the garden?" Pansy sat back down on the couch eagerly waiting for an answer.

"It's beautiful. Malfoy has got it looking splendid." Hermione said genuinely.

It was more beautiful then it had ever been, not only in the front but he was planning on turning her back yard into an elaborate one. She would see him almost everyday after he finished the front, sketching and picking out colours. Sometimes he would even ask her to pick a few, to add a more feminine then an architectural feeling. He had even asked her to go pick a fountain and few statues this weekend. She was really excited. She felt as though the week couldn't finish quickly enough. She busied herself everyday. With housework, renovations and planning for a new addition of a sunroom. Hermione looked at herself in the mirror again, it didn't look too bad. It just needed some getting used to. She only had to wear it for one day.

"Hello? Hermione, are you quite in there sweet pea?" Pansy's singsong voice called through her thoughts.

"Oh, yes. Pansy?" Hermione said looking at Pansy standing now, flattening her purple dress robes.

"How are you and Draco getting on?" Pansy asked quietly.

"Oh good. He's better at gardening then me so I like to keep it that way." Hermione giggled at her own pun.

"I see. Does he come over everyday?" Pansy asked now obviously prying.

"Yes, pretty much, just until the job is done." Hermione said walking away from the mirror toward the change rooms.

"I feel like we don't talk anymore." Pansy admitted sadly.

"We talk everyday." Hermione answered truthfully as she unzipped her dress in the change room.

"Yes, but it's mostly about the wedding and me. We never talk about anything else. I want to know about you." Pansy exclaimed, with a hint of frustration in her voice.

"Surprising." Hermione said sarcastically, pulling on her jeans.

"Hermione, I am being perfectly serious." Pansy said annoyed.

"I know, your heads in the right place Pansy." Hermione added pulling on her shirt and exiting the change room with the dress in her arms.

"So, I talked to Blaise last night." Pansy began nervously.

"Oh yeah." Hermione responded and rolled her eyes.

"He said that you two were going out for dinner." Pansy added quickly.

"Well, no. I am cooking dinner in my new kitchen." Hermione said innocently.

"Oh so Blaise is the first one to eat in your new kitchen. I am hurt." Pansy mocked grabbing her chest in pain.

"Also, no. Malfoy has had dinner there since it was finished." Hermione added handing the dress to Madame Malkin to package.

"Oh, will Draco be there tonight?" Pansy asked following Hermione around as she picked up her purse and her scarf.

"No." Hermione sighed at Pansy's questions.

"I am so happy!" Pansy suddenly squealed.

"About what?" Hermione turned out to find her friend shining with glee.

"You and Blaise." Pansy squealed out.

"What about Blaise and I?" Hermione asked shocked.

"I am so glad you finally realized that he was the man for you!" Pansy said embracing her excitedly.

"Pansy, Blaise and I are just friends and will remain so." Hermione said sternly breaking the hug.

"Hermione, are you daft?" Pansy asked somewhat angrily.

"What are you talking about, Pansy?" Hermione responded surprised.

"This man loves you. He will give you everything he has, his heart and his soul. He wants to be with you forever, to care for you. To marry you, to have children with you." Pansy exclaimed exasperatedly.

"Pansy, I have given him no inclination of my affections. My affection is strictly platonic." Hermione begged.

"Hermione, give him a chance!" Pansy started to raise her voice. "You're twenty-eight years old. It is your time to find love and you have! But, all you do is refuse it. I don't know what else that man can do? He's bent over backwards for you, all he knows is you. All he needs is you." Pansy breathed heavily. Hermione noticed tears in her eyes.

"Pansy, please. He deserves someone that will love him back with the same amount of love. I can't give that to him. I can't." Hermione admitted.

"You won't. That is the reason. We are all capable of that kind of love. Why do you think I am getting married? Because I found the man who loves me morning, day and night. Who is devoted to me, till the ends of this earth! You are my best friend but what you are doing to Blaise makes me want to be sick. He is sick for you. He has always been there for you. Why can't you do the same? Are you truly that selfish?" Pansy asked heatedly looking directly at her friend. Hermione didn't know what to say, she would have never expected Pansy to lose her composure like she had.

"Pansy, I am sorry." Hermione reached for her friend's hand.

"I will see you Saturday." Pansy said abruptly turning towards the exit. Hermione was left mouth hanging open in the middle of the dress shop.

* * *

"Draco-Mother-Effing-Malfoy, I swear to Merlin if you don't show yourself, I'll have you drawn and quartered." Pansy's shrill 'mad-voice' reached Draco's ears all the way in the east-wing garden. He was just standing up from his work of the patio table when a severely pissed off Pansy-soon-to-be-Weasley-Parkinson stormed in.

"Pansy, are you alright?" Draco asked concerned at her flushed appearance.

"No! Absolutely not! You bloody beast!" Pansy squealed into the patio. Draco couldn't believe Pansy's outburst usually she was calm, cool and collected.

"Pansy, why on Merlin—"Don't you say anything it is my turn to talk. Sit!" Pansy pointed to the chair at the table. Draco unwillingly took it in bewilderment.

"You must be pretty proud of yourself! Hmm… You've got Hermione all wrapped around your finger." Pansy huffed, Draco was utterly confused.

"Pansy, I know what you're thinking—wait what?" Draco stepped back from a now heavily huffing Pansy.

"Hermione!" Pansy screamed out in frustration, shaking an index finger in the air.

"Hermione? Hermione, what?" Draco asked exasperatedly throwing his hands into the air.

"Don't play stupid, it is a waste of my time." Pansy shouted from the entrance of the room.

"What is going on, Pansy?" Draco yelled back, not knowing what to think. Pansy was off her rocker.

"You have no shame. You above all people know how Blaise feels and yet you see a challenge, how could you do that to a most beloved friend. You're a horrid excuse for a friend." Pansy retorted.

"Pansy, you think that Granger and I are. Pansy, what gave you the inducement that—"I don't need one. I know you. Practically moved into her cottage. Working on the gardens. Really, Draco no one is blind." Pansy cut in violently, her chest heaved up and down almost uncontrollably it seemed.

"Pansy, Granger and I are not anything. I don't even think you can assume that we are friends. We are nothing. I am not infringing on Blaise's territory. Pansy, calm down! You haven't got it right." Draco pleaded with the almost irate Pansy Parkinson. He couldn't even think what had happened to evoke so much emotion.

"Promise me! Promise me, that you won't wrong Blaise in such a way I could never forgive you." Pansy pointed angrily at him.

"Pansy, calm down. Nothing has happened to even provoke these feelings that you think Granger and I possess for each other. We're both absolute messes. Opposites attract, and for once I can honestly admit that we are more similar then different." Draco said approaching his friend cautiously, soon having and hand on her arm trying to comfort her. "What's going on, Pans?" Draco lead her to the patio table and sat her down beside his seat, and leaned his elbow on the table ready to listen.

"Draco, I am afraid that Hermione may not get what she deserves." Pansy admitted, ruffled through her purse and pulled out a tissue.

"What does she deserve, Pansy?" Draco asked inquisitively wanting so desperately to get into Pansy's head, if he knew what was going on it might be easier to ease her mind but for now all he could was listen.

"She deserves someone who is stable, who educates himself extensively about her condition. Who checks on her everyday, talks about her and only her. Cooks her breakfast, lunch and dinner on weekends. Kisses her on the head when he heads to work. Everything, that I have and so much more, beyond what Ron and I have, and surpass Harry and Ginny. She needs love, that's not just for her, but her life and the way she wants it. For the time she has." Pansy said it like Granger's life was so fragile and then stopped short of a breath.

"What do you mean 'time' Pansy?" Draco asked heatedly absentmindly wiping a tear cascading down her cheek.

"It's not my place, Draco. All you need to know is that Blaise will care for her. Keep her with us. I couldn't lose her. Nor, could Ron and it would ruin Harry." Pansy admitted. Draco found himself feeling suddenly hot, and angry. Something was being hidden and only Hermione, Pansy and obviously Blaise knew. It made Draco seethe that she had hidden this from him. They had become friends, far better than he had let on. They conversed either in person or by owl ever since that day she came to his home and shared that rainy afternoon. He knew that the afternoons spent with her made his mind settle, his body slowly calm. He loved laying her back yard surrounded by the new garden, which was almost completely finished. He felt his fists clench. He needed to see her. He needed an answer.

"What is wrong with her, Pansy?" Draco asked through clenched teeth.

"Draco, I am not going to tell you." Pansy said monotonously as she stood out from his grasp. "I am sorry, thank you for your understanding about the Hermione-Blaise thing." Pansy said absentminedly as she walked out into the garden all to quickly and disappeared with a 'pop'. Draco shook his head and followed her footsteps, he too apparated off the same spot.

"Granger?" Draco found himself yelling out on a familiar front lawn. "Granger!" He heard the front door open slowly.

"Malfoy, I thought you were going to take a night off, and what are you doing scaring the neighbors." Granger said jokingly walking onto the porch in a pair of jeans and a red sweater.

"I have a bone to pick with you!" Draco said sternly marching up to the porch.

"And what in Merlin is that?" Granger asked leaning on the porch beam.

"You've neglected to tell me that something is seriously wrong with you." Draco spat as he walked up to her closing the distance between them. Granger's countenance changed almost immediately.

"What are you on, Malfoy?" Granger said all playfulness drying from her voice.

"Granger, don't lie. I know when you lie." Draco said frustratedly. He couldn't believe that she had hid something from him like this, if something was wrong with her, he deserved to know and he intended to find out.

* * *

**Thanks again Guys!!**

**Review!!! PLEASE!!**

**MDM**


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Hey Back Again!!**

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews!! Continue to do so! Those who have yet to review, I don't bite. Please, I need your feedback.**

**Anyways... umm I just let you read and be angry later.**

**MDM**

* * *

Draco had never been so pissed. In all his life, he had never felt so frustrated. He felt the urge to pelt his best mate in the face as the target stepped out onto Granger's front porch. "For Merlin's Sake!" Draco cried out as he looked at Granger's face. Her eyes were sunken in, her cheekbones more visible she looked like a sack of bones under her red cardigan.

"Malfoy, we'll discuss this later." Hermione hissed obviously angry at his unexpected arrival.

"What, Hermione?" Blaise's smooth voice rushed over the static between Draco and herself.

"Yes, do tell Granger?" Draco added watching his mate reach out for her hand.

"Nothing. Goodnight, Malfoy. I will see you tomorrow afternoon." Hermione said dismissively, taking Blaise's hand and allowed him to lead her back into the small cottage. Blaise nodded his head kindly as if asking secretly for Draco to drop the issue and leave. For some reason Draco found himself walking down the porch steps and down the walk. "Fuck!" He exclaimed. How could he be so stupid? Not going back to work. Decision already made long before, but it needed a nudge, the attack, caused by… him. It was his fault. Draco walked off the property and continued down the dirt road. He didn't care where he was going he needed air. He clasped his hands together, struggling to keep his focus. It was him.

How could she allow him to stay around her? Doesn't she learn? He breathed heavily. He felt like he was going to be sick. What if she had died that day as he carried her into St. Mungo's? Was she really that fragile? That weak? How could have he be so selfish? He didn't even notice. It took an irate Pansy to clue him in. All of sudden he felt his knees give way. He collapsed on the gravel, he gasped in pain from the rocks piercing his knee. His chest constricted tightly, ripping the breath from his lungs. He grasped at the ground trying to focus on getting air. But the pressure kept adding, visions of Granger lying on the Ministry atrium. He felt his head touch the ground, no longer could he feel air in his throat, tears stung his eyes, and pain enraptured his head.

Soft hands touched his back, then embraced his chest and pulled him over onto his back. He could see the outline of a small face with brilliant brown eyes, they had tears in them. The hands moved to his chest, he felt warmth right over his ribs, and soon the feeling of fresh air hit the back of his throat and fill his lungs. He could hear himself gasp for air. The small hands moved his head onto its warm lap as it stroked his sweaty forehead. He blinked his eyes trying to see his rescuer. Soon he opened his eyes, to a crying Granger. He reached up and wiped a tear with his thumb.

"I am so sorry, Draco." Granger sobbed heavily. The sound of his first name on her lips was calming. He lifted his body to a sitting position. She looked so angelic. He cupped her face in his two hands. She sobbed harder. Looking into her eyes, there was so much worry. Oh, how he wanted to take it away. She rested her forehead on his as the tears fell from her eyes. He suddenly felt the urge to kiss her. Without even thinking he felt his lips touch hers. It was quick, small but it meant so much more.

She moved her tiny hand to his heart, and looked down at it. He moved his hand over hers and looked back at her. She stared straight back at him. She looked so deep in thought he couldn't really understand what she was thinking about. She suddenly stood and extended her hand to him. He grasped it gently and pulled himself up. He felt her touch leave almost immediately. She started to trek back to her cottage.

"Hermione?" Draco called her first name out in question. He hurried after her not knowing what was going on.

"Look, I am not asking anything from you. I don't want anything." Hermione called out. She flailed her limbs around in angst.

"What?" Draco asked out to her back. He watched her turn around and walked towards him. He stopped as she reached for him.

"I am sick. I am not your sick, I am my sick. I am not going to get better, I have a deteriorating state. My body is failing, though my heart fights." She gulped heavily and continued, Draco put his hands in hers. "I am losing my mind over the fact that I am this way. I don't want to leave. I am not done yet! I want to live, experience love, a wedding, children, grandchildren and old age. But I can't." Hermione sobbed uncontrollably. Draco didn't know what to say. He grabbed her and held her close to him resting his head in the nape of her neck. Her body rattled in his embrace. He felt himself begin to cry. She couldn't be this way. There had to be something he could do. He felt her begin to calm in his arms. He looked up and saw Blaise slowly trekking down the road. He could obviously see what was transpiring.

In that moment, Draco knew what to do. He stepped away from Hermione. She looked at him and then to the now approaching Blaise and then back to him. He had his hand in hers but then suddenly let go. Hermione looked down at her now vacant hand and then into his eyes. Draco tried to tell her everything in one look. That he loved her. Would never hurt her. That he wanted the best for her. And that the man approaching them was the man that she needed. The man that would give her everything. That would be with her, love and live with her. Would fight for her and undyingly demand her to stay alive. He was her saving grace. Draco smiled softly and thought of home.

* * *

"Hermione, love?" Blaise Zabini's soft voice echoed through the cottage halls.

"Kitchen, sweetheart." Hermione called out, as she chopped green onion on her white cutting board.

"Hermione, I was thinking. The tie dilemma. Why don't I just get the royal blue, Harry wants the mismatch but I hate not having a certain element of coordination." Blaise asked sweetly walking into the kitchen in jeans and a blue polo. Hermione turned from her cutting board and smiled widely.

"You're such a fashionista." Hermione laughed loudly soon joined by Blaise. He walked up to her and reached around her torso pulling her to his body. Hermione looked into his dark eyes and smiled as he leaned into kiss her. His lips were smooth and warm. When he kissed her, she felt the world fall away. It was so easy to be in his arms.

"Hmm… why do we have to go? I want to spend all of my Sunday with you. In our bed." Blaise said as he buried his head into the nape of her neck.

"Don't we all. But it's Ginny's big day we have to be there, not to mention Harry's." Hermione rationalized and turned in his embrace and began to cut the green onion once again.

"I am glad they cancelled the Saturday night dinner this week. I haven't had a home cooked meal since Friday last week. I am sorry about work." Blaise raised his chin and rested it on her chest as he caressed her stomach.

"Please stop apologizing. There is a lot to do around here, I perfectly capable having dinner on my own." Hermione smile into her and picked up the onions in her hand and placing them on top of the egg salad. She brushed her long brown curls over her shoulder, making a mental note to cut them before she left tomorrow. They had grown almost out of control. She figured it had been almost a year since she had last cut them. She felt Blaise leave her and get drinks from the fridge placing them on the kitchen table and sitting with the Evening Prophet in hand. She picked up the egg salad and walked to the table placing on it carefully laying out toast for Blaise and her self. Blaise smiled widely as he spread the salad on his toast.

"Did you get your potion from the fridge?" Blaise asked monotonously, when Hermione had shook her head he frowned. "Hermione, twice a day. This is how you get better. Forgetting is selfish." Blaise said almost sardonically, and raised himself from the table to get it. Hermione shook her head in annoyance.

"I know I was trying not to interrupt the flow of dinner. I never miss it by an hour Blaise, I know that it helps." Hermione looked up at him, as he placed the small vile beside her plate. Hermione picked up the vial and took off the cork. She sucked it back. The taste of black licorice and what she supposed tar would taste like entered her mouth and quickly left. Hermione opened her eyes to find Blaise smiling at her gleefully.

"Who ever created that potion is a saint as far as I am concerned, my dear." Hermione smiled back, and nodded. The person was a saint, a potion though the taste left less to be desired, but it kept her well. In the last year alone her attacks had grown to so few, she could actually start focusing on how to control them. Healers began to look optimistic when reading her chart, smiling every once and a while.

"Certainly so." Hermione added taking a bite of her sandwich. She picked up the quill beside her and began to scribble notes onto a parchment, random 'to do's for the excitement tomorrow. It was funny, that Harry was getting married after Ron. Ginny and Harry had been together for so much longer, even had a child.

Finally as of tomorrow they would be man and wife. Hermione was a bride's maid. Duties had been delegated and she had been given the job of floral arrangements. They were set to arrive at ten, and be arranged by ten thirty. Which meant she would have to show up at the grounds at least two hours earlier than the rest of the party. Hermione bit her lip apprehensively.

It's not like she hadn't seen him. Quite the contrary, she had seen him every Saturday, like clockwork. He would either acknowledge her with a stiff nod or sometimes if he had enough fire whiskey in him, he would hazard a hello. But tomorrow she was not on Pansy's turf, where everything was wonderful no matter what other people thought, she was going to be on his. The Black Estate was the setting for the nuptials of Mr. Potter and Ms. Weasley. She sighed lightly, and continued to scribble.

Draco Malfoy, had completely disappeared from her map, other than Saturdays. He quit his job at the Ministry, and moved in full time to the whole of the Estate. From what Pansy had merely muttered, he had become a more of a recluse then usual. He still went for lunch with Harry, even babysat his godson whenever the child was not with Hermione or his parents. Pansy had also let it slip, that there was no visitors of the female nature going in or out. Hermione of course took comfort in neither.

She merely sloughed it off and continued her little patch of life with the not so new addition of Blaise Zabini. Hermione didn't usually dwell on the day that Draco Malfoy made the conscious decision to quit her presence but the upcoming venture into what should be enemy land left her unhitched and uncommonly nervous. Her godson, Ethan was the only thing that she and Malfoy had in common now. Ethan, usually gurgled his name in his intense youth and even Harry had said a gurgle close to "Hergmione" had been uttered quite a few times. Hermione took an odd kind of pleasure in that, knowing that the little gift of a godson reminded Malfoy everyday of what transpired at least that's what she hoped because her godson didn't let her forget. Hermione finished her sandwich and looked up at the man sitting across from her smiling widely.

"I love you." Blaise uttered calmly and assertively.

"I love you, too." Hermione said kindly not really sure if she meant it all entirely in that moment.

* * *

**Don't hate me... It's what transpires in life... I had to do it... I need to develop some other things... time my friends**

**Please Review...**

**MDM **


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Hello,**

**So I start off apologize for my extended absence. I want to apologize to my avid readers that school is tremendously busy and I have decided to update when I can and not have a solid writing schedule do to work load. **

**Each entry to this story will be about 2,000 words, and written to my best ability. I am also in a need of a beta and can send chapters on whims. **

**Anyways, a filler chapter... if you will. **

**Enjoy,**

**MDM **

* * *

Draco stood at the foot of his bed. Another day. Another night. So on and so forth. It was what his life was reduced to. He quit work. He simply didn't seem to see the point in it any more. He had paid his dues. In bulk, would be saying the least. He unbuttoned his royal blue dress shirt letting the soft fabric fall from his shoulders, landing in with a small 'whoosh' on the dark hardwood. He reached and unbuckled his belt. His let his black slacks fall too, to the floor beneath his bare feet. Slowly, he climbed from the foot of the bed to the head resting on top of the blankets, spreading his four limbs to each corner. He stretched his clenching muscles. He relaxed and let the sweet surrender of sleep overcome his legs, his stomach, his chest, and his shoulders and let his eyes close.

"_Draco, darling, could you stop by Harry's to pick up those trainers for George?" a familiar female voice entered his head, followed by the vision of Granger walking out of the ensuit bathroom in a mauve wizarding robe. She was putting in her left diamond earring. Her hair was long just past her elbows. Auburn with sun soaked blonde. She smiled at him. Draco couldn't believe it. Hermione Granger was standing in his bedroom, smiling as widely as possible. "Draco, you look like you've seen a ghost. Are you alright?" The sweet, clear voice of Granger rang through his ears. She approached him with a look of genuine concern. She lifted her soft hand to touch his cheek. He felt himself close his eyes and breath in her smell. _

When Draco opened his eyes again he stared at the ceiling. He shook his head, just like every other night. A restless one. Dreaming of the one that got away. He lifted his body from the bed. Allowing his eyes to adjust to the morning sunlight. He slowly trudged to his bay window looking at the morning sun across the east garden. It was all a flutter. It seemed that the tent company had already come and gone, tables were scattered around the garden and many were spreading crisp white linen over them. A young woman walked behind a floating cart of flowers, stopping at all the finished table to rest a vase of gladiolas. She was in a white long sleeved shirt and her curly auburn fell just past her elbows. Draco noted as well that there were streaks of sun soaked blonde that shown spectacularly in the morning sun. Granger. Draco knew her too well. He let a long breath escape his body. He hung his head in realization that it was going to be a long day. He watch her pause and look up in his direction, he pondered what she was looking at. He took a hasty step back from the window. Of course she had felt his gaze upon her.

"Fuck." Draco exclaimed as he marched into the ensuit bathroom. She had saw him creeping on her. He shuddered at the thought of what she must be thinking.

A cold shower had helped out and as Draco left his room to begin a day which he had already dubbed as 'shitty', he buttoned up his white dress shirt, feeling somewhat better about his creeping, noting all the excuses he had thought up in the shower thinking one or two would do. He marched down the stairway heading for the main ballroom where the dinner would follow the nuptials. He walked through the large doors, and was engulfed by a sea of people. Some decorating, organizing, many who were yelling and in the middle Pansy Weasley stood barking out orders.

"No, you cannot put them there! Have you ever worked on a wedding before? Are you daft?" In her high strung voice. "Ah, Draco there you are! About time, thought you'd sleep the day away?"

"Sorry, Pansy. I am up now." Draco said defeatedly. He childishly pushed his hands into his pockets.

"Well, go out in the garden and distribute these to every table. They're thank-you cards from the bride and groom. Then I need you to go get your tuxedo on." Pansy commanded.

"Yes, sire." Draco said taking the box of cards and walking out the patio doors to the garden. Draco did an initial sweep, seeing if the brunette was anywhere to be seen. But, to his delight it seemed that all the flowers had been arranged and she was off to complete another job.

Draco began to lay the Thank-you cards in a disorganized manner. He couldn't believe how many seating arrangements there were for this shindig. Four course dinner for thirty-five in the ballroom, for family and close intimate friends. Two hundred for the general crowd, ministry officials, and acquaintances to be sat out in the garden for a reception. Draco didn't really understand Harry and Ginny's decision to allow so many guests to be part of their nuptials. He would never allow such goings on at his wedding. Small, quaint, not too much of celebration, but love, and lots of it. He shook the idea from his head; dwelling was not on the menu. Duck was. He needed a fag, he hadn't had one since he first got out of his N.E.W.T.S examination, but he needed one right now.

"Fag, mate?" The familiar voice of Blaise Zambini called out.

"Thank, Merlin." Draco smiled turning around from the table. He took the cigarette from the dark hands of his mate, and placed the cigarette in between his thin lips. Allowing Blaise to light the long end. He sucked slowly and the sweet taste of tobacco hit the back of his throat. Relaxation hit.

"I loath weddings." Draco lied.

"Don't we all." Blaise added. "I haven't seen you in while, Draco. What have you been up to?"

"Not a whole lot. Renovations, and I have a couple potion contracts with St. Mungo's nothing big, but it keeps my mind ripe. And much better hours then prosecution for the ministry. You?" Draco laughed, rather nervously.

"Getting busier and busier, home a lot less now that Harry's decided to run for office. I have been appointed head of the Auror department, but I have decided to keep my field job as well. So there are too few of hours a day." Blaise said monotonously, taking another drag off the fag. Draco noted that his hand was shaking.

"You alright, Blaise?" Draco asked concerned.

"Yeah, no breakfast this morning, portkeyed from Paris not a half an hour ago." Blaise admitted.

"Go to the kitchen, they'll fix you up. I presume you know the way." Draco gestured to the house and with a nod Blaise took his leave.

* * *

Hermione felt good today, she had a good sleep, and an even better cup of coffee. The flowers had been arranged to Pansy's taste and she had been discharged to do her own thing. She had wondered up to where Ginny was getting ready, and had been met with a sobbing Ginny.

"My hair won't stop frizzing." She sobbed as she ran to Hermione and embraced her.

"Well, you've come to the right place. It's simple, _Rhumatis. Should do it." _Hermione answered leading her friend back to the vanity. She watched Ginny point her wand to her hair and whisper the incantation. Soon enough the bride to be was smiling wildly. "There we go, nothing to worry about."

"Why don't you get dressed Hermione?" Ginny said pointing to the deep blue brides maid dress on the bed. Hermione sighed and walked towards the dress, picking it up and walking into the ensuit. She pulled her white shirt off and dropped her jeans to the floor. She lifted the silken dress above her head. It tickled as it slid down her body. She zipped up the back and adjusted the front. Though she originally didn't want to wear a strapless dress, due to scars from the crutiatus curse, Ginny had somehow convinced her that she was beautiful and that this was the dress. She turned her back to the mirror and eyes the small white scar that slide across her shoulder blades. She pulled her hair to side and then let it fall down her back covering the scars. No, up-do would not work at all, today. She thought to herself. She left the bathroom to a squealing Ginny.

"You look so beautiful. My wedding is going to be full of beautiful people." Ginny giggled and embraced Hermione once again.

"Thank you, Ginny. All right lets get you ready. Where in Merlin is Pansy?" Hermione asked looking at the second blue dress on the bed.

"I don't know probably bossing people around, she'll show up sooner or later, I think she'll remember that I am actually getting married today." Ginny giggled, picking up the white gown off the hook of the closet. "Can you help me, Hermione?"

"Of, course." Hermione answered, taking the dress from her friend as Ginny stripped to her white undies. Hermione took the simply white gown off the hanger. Ginny had been adamant that her wedding dress be completely simple. A simple dress it was. But on Ginny it looked wonderful. It was perfectly seamless, a white sleeveless bodice. Ginny walked towards Hermione and lifted one of her feet, clueing in Hermione, she dropped on her knees and lifted the dress up Ginny's body. Ginny turned around and Hermione zipped up the back. Ginny let her wavy, red hair fall down her onto her shoulders.

"Well, guess I am ready." Ginny said with a giggle shrugging her shoulders.

"You nervous?" Hermione asked walking up behind Ginny to look at them both in the large mirror.

"Nah. It's pre-destined this stuff." Ginny laughed. "Don't look at me like that, you know what I mean. Harry and I are meant to be." Hermione smiled at her friend in the mirror. "You're next of the golden trio."

"What?" Hermione asked astonished.

"You're next to get married. It's in the cards my friend. Will it be, Blaise, or?" Ginny paused and looked down for a bit.

"You're funny. I am not getting married for a long time. I couldn't deal with the stress." Hermione stated truthfully and looked away.

"Aw, Hermione, I was only joking. My sense of humour is off 'cause I am nervous." Ginny apologized sitting down on the bed.

"You'll be fine. That is why we had a rehearsal dinner." Hermione laughed and grabbed her friends hand. "We could establish a getaway signal."

"No! I want to marry Harry… Just maybe not so publicly." Ginny said.

"Well, unfortunately you're marrying the most important wizard of our time." Hermione joked.

"You're telling me." Ginny said getting up and pacing. "Where's Pansy?"

"Right here, sorry. It seems Draco doesn't know how to set Thank you cards. Men! Can you believe them?" Pansy said walking in and grabbing her dress and quickly disappearing into the ensuit. Both Hermione and Ginny erupted into laughter.

* * *

**Thank you guys!**

**MDM**


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Hello All, Hope you enjoy. Please review. **

* * *

"Do you think I enjoy, you know, seeing you with him?" Draco screamed and put his hands to his face. "Merlin, every fucking Saturday, but to what end Hermione, to what end?"

"I don't know what you're asking of me?" Hermione yelled back from the other side of tent.

"I am only asking you, for how long do I have to parade around like you don't mean a thing to me?" Draco called out marching towards her, he was drenched from the down pour outside.

"Well, you're not doing a very smash up job, any way." Hermione screamed louder and started towards him.

When they met in the middle of the tent is was as though all the heat left in the summer rain had drawn in between them. Both their chests heaved in tandem, and if the entire world fell away as they stared at each other.

"Oh, and how are you feeling by the way; that potion seems to be working?" Draco asked snidely.

"You know, I will forever be grateful for this." She motioned around her.

"And the way you show it is having his hands all over your body, when they should be mine?" Draco stepped closer, and was relieved when she didn't step back.

"Malfoy, contain yourself, someone will hear." Hermione begged hushing her tone and looking around cautiously.

"I don't give a fuck who hears me, Hermione. I am tortured seeing you with him. You are the one who gives me peace." Draco spoke forcefully.

"Malfoy, don't ruin this. Blaise, loves me. He adores me." Hermione lifted her hand to touch his cheek with her soft hand. Draco felt his skin a flame with her touch, which made him even angrier.

"He's a fool, to not see…" Draco stopped dead and shook his head removing her touch from him. "I could love you!"

Hermione stood back and shook her head as tears streamed down her face. "You don't even love yourself." Hermione admitted and started to walk across to the opening in the tent. Draco couldn't believe her final statement and turned as she walked into the rain with her deep blue gown. Draco looked down at his hands, shaking widely with anger.

Draco woke up with a searing headache. He looked around and found himself in his bedroom, with his tuxedo trousers on, no shirt and the absence of one shoe. He moved his right hand and felt the presence of an empty firewhiskey bottle. He hand consumed it all, and it certainly felt like it. He slowly sat up; he rubbed his head with his free hand and slid onto his feet. He immediately felt woozy, dropping the bottle and racing for the ensuit bathroom.

He spent the rest of the morning hugging his toilet for dear life. Until he heard a knock at his bedroom door.

"Come in, bathroom." He yelled out, and heard the door of the bedroom and the click of high heels come closer. Pansy. 3, 2, 1.

"Oh, Draco. You smell." Pansy announce coming into the bathroom in red robes. She sat casually on the Jacuzzi wall, waiting to be addressed.

"Morning, Pansy." Draco said laying back down on the cold tiles.

"Good Afternoon, Alcoholic." Pansy said it her witty tone. "I heard about the little incident." She added as she looked at her red fingernails.

"I have had enough punishment for the day, could you schedule your rant sometime tomorrow?" Draco said laughing at his own witty statement.

"I am not going to rant." Pansy said politely. "I am merely here because I thought you were in need of a friend. Draco opened his eyes at that statement and lifted his body from the floor. He crawled ever so slowly towards her and rested his head on her upper thigh, allowing her to run her fingers through his hair. "Draco, I love you like a brother. I am so sorry." Pansy said sweetly. Draco merely nodded his head and rested his eyes. He felt a cold drop of water hit his forehead. He looked up and saw a crying Pansy.

"Pansy, what's wrong?" He commanded.

"Nothing. I don't want to see you suffer, anymore than you already have." Pansy admitted, wiping her tears from her cheeks.

"I am merely suffering from a hangover, I'll be alright tomorrow." Draco said calmly. "Certainly, nothing to cry over."

"Oh, silly I am not crying because of your hangover. I am crying because—"I know, Pans. It's going to be alright." Draco interjected.

"Okay." Pansy said sniffling slightly. Draco lifted his head and slowly stood up. Rubbing his head and looking at himself in the mirror.

"I look like death." Draco said out loud as he looked at his reflection. He watched as Pansy rose with him and she patted his shoulder lovingly.

"To bed, I should think." She motioned kindly to the door. Draco nodded and led the way. He soon found himself deep in the satin covers of his bed with a happily humming Pansy, stroking his hair.

"Everything will turn out right someday, Draco. I promise you." Pansy said softly and Draco closed his eyes hoping to dream of that some day. But hope vanished and so did Pansy's hand too soon was he engulfed in darkness.

* * *

"Hermione, be reasonable." Blaise Zabini's deep voice echoed down the stairs of the old cottage.

"Reasonable, Blaise! Are you fucking kidding me?" Hermione yelled as she descended the stairway.

"Hermione, it's six months, it's not six years." Blaise pleaded following her down the stairs. Hermione rushed into the kitchen and poured herself some coffee.

"Look, Blaise it's six months. Great, but what happened to giving some notice or I don't know asking me to come with you. It's not like I have a job or anything." Hermione slammed her coffee mug on the kitchen counter.

"Hermione, it would be no use you coming with me. I'll never be home." Blaise admitted.

"And it's so different from now, how Blaise?" Hermione pushed by him to the patio doors. She stopped and turned around. "Why are you making this so easy?"

"Easy? What is easy about being away from you?" Blaise asked confused.

"Blaise, when you leave for France, don't come back." Hermione said bitterly and walked out the patio doors.

"What the fuck?" Blaise said following her out the doors.

"Don't come back I don't want you nor do I need you." Hermione said firmly. His arms embraced her abdomen.

"You don't mean that." Blaise said in a voice of disbelief.

Hermione shook him off. "I do. I swear to Merlin, I do."

"Hermione, please I am doing the best I can." Blaise pleaded from behind, she turned to face him and slapped him across the face.

"A man would fight harder for my love. You heard what happened a week ago and now you're going all 'if you love them you should let her free!' Well, thank you Blaise for proving to me that your lack of tenacity and in fact a back bone is the _real_ person I have been living with this past year." Hermione bit back sourly, she couldn't believe the nerve.

"Hermione, what are you going on about?" Blaise pleaded looking at her with a surprised look.

"Have fun in Paris!" Hermione flipped him off, and walked back into the kitchen.

"Hermione, I don't know or care to really understand what's got your knickers in a knot. But, I am leaving… for Paris. And all I want is a kiss goodbye." Blaise said pulling her close and backing her into the kitchen counter. Hermione instinctively gave him what he asked. She pressed her lips to his, and he kissed her back passionately, she felt his hands run up and down her torso. He ran his tongue on her bottom lip and as she opened to receive him, the fireplace sounded like it lit.

"Bugger!" Blaise swore under his breath. Hermione let her bottom lip hang out just slightly. "I love you. And, no Hermione Granger, it would take a larger force then Draco Malfoy, to make me let go of you." Hermione smiled widely and stood on her tippy toes and kissed him with all her might. She through her arms around his neck and lifted her leg around his waist.

"Blaise, Hermione?" The familiar voice of Harry Potter rang out as he walked into the kitchen. "Well, please don't stop of my behalf." Harry said turning to walk back out of the kitchen with his hand on his forehead trying to advert his eyes.

"How long do we have, Potter?" Blaise asked between kisses.

"Not five minutes, though I doubt you'd be that long!" Harry retorted. Hermione laughed out loud as Blaise broke their embrace with a sour expression on his face.

"I've got to go, but I'll do my best to come back on holidays, maybe a weekend or two." Blaise said kissing her once again.

"Why, stay here, please?" Hermione asked in a notably whiny voice.

"If I ever want to be departmental head for the ministry, Potter has got to win his bid for Minister for Magic, and I have to make my self known, France is the most populous wizarding country in the world, I promise you, I want to be here, but you know this is my dream." Blaise pleaded confidently.

"I wish you had a dream that kept you home all day with me." Hermione said selfishly, and she meant it too.

"One day we will have all of each other, every day and night." Blaise promised, kissing her one more time before picking up his bags off the tiled floor. "I love you." He said finally.

"I love you, write… everyday." Hermione ordered softly and he gave her one last fleeting kiss before heading to the living room.

"Bye, Hermione! I'll see you on Saturday." Harry called as Hermione heard the fire; light again and then the house was still. She picked up her cup off coffee and a novel that was left half read on the kitchen table. She headed out on to the patio and sat in one of her comfy chairs looking out on to the lake. Summer, had finally settled in and today was warm, the sun was just about to peak of the other side of the lake. Hermione smiled to herself, it would be nice to be alone for a while. After only a year of living with someone it seemed to get rather, monotonous and full of routine. Two sinks, two towels, two forks, two knives. It seemed that Hermione was in for some definite one and only time.

It made her smile, one and only time was good for oneself. Cleansing. She started to imagine when Blaise got back and became departmental head. He would have long hours still, but would leave at six in the morning, come home at six at night. The routine would only broken up for field assignments, but then again Hermione had a plan, to stop those assignments from coming up to frequently. She still had pull in the Ministry. After a year of his dream job, he'd start up a conversation about the future. He'll want to make this house their cottage, and buy an estate probably near Harry and Ginny for her sake. Hermione smiled. A house, a cottage… a ring, a wedding, kids.

She paused as her mind flew ahead. A ring, a wedding, kids. Too soon? She thought to herself. Her chest hurt slightly… she nearly forgot her potion. "Blaise, come back." Hermione said out loud as she walked back into her kitchen.

* * *

**Please Review, I love feedback. **

**Give me predictions, I am writing the next chapter as I review this one, so it would be nice to see your predictions.**

**MDM**


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Hello again, spoiling you all with quick updates, hope I can keep it up. I also, want to re-extend my invitation for beta's. I have asked and search out a couple since chapter fourteen but alas no a due. So, if you got mad proofing skillz... you know who to talk to. **

**Anyways, please review! I enjoy reading them!**

**MDM **

* * *

Hermione really didn't care that it had almost been a month since Blaise had been gone. He had written to her twice in that length of time and she found herself somewhat hurt.

His letters were quick, and poorly written, the longest letter was three quarters of a standard foot of parchment. Hermione picked up her quill and dipped it in the deep inkpot on her desk.

As she began her letter, her strokes spoke out the frustration of the day.

_Blaise,_

_Sorry to write so often, I know you're a very busy man. It would be nice to get more then a line or two in the next five months._

_Love,_

_Your extremely needy girlfriend_

Hermione lifted the parchment off the wooden desk and crumpled it in her hands, throwing it in the waste bin with the same motion. She didn't want to be whiny, but she certainly felt like being whiny.

"Jerk." She whispered out loud. She walked out of her sitting room, and into the kitchen. She grabbed her brown bag and poured herself a travel mug of coffee.

It was Saturday around four o'clock, Ginny had asked Hermione to come over at three thirty for girl talk but Blaise's second letter had arrived just in time before she left, delaying her trip to Ginny's. Hermione walked out of the kitchen to the front door.

She pulled out her keys from her black jean pocket. She threw her bag on her shoulder and walked out onto the front porch closing and locking the door behind her. She had many wards, yes but she had grown up with the lock and key concept and it was now a routine if she ever used the front door which was only when she went to Harry and Ginny's who had opted for a fire place free home.

Hermione shook her head, who would ever purchase a house without a fireplace? She walked down her small drive to her apparation point that was two steps past the small white picket gate. She thought of Harry and Ginny's estate and disappeared into nothingness.

Hermione soon reappeared in the middle of a large green field, and began her walk along the path that led onto the Potter residence. It was warm; the sun was setting slowly across the horizon.

The breeze was soft, but caught the undone sweater lightly. She had twisted her long hair into a bun, with a couple of small braids woven in. The property was expansive, it gave both Ginny and Harry the privacy they so desperately wanted, but as Hermione drew closer to the wards, she could see a large Victorian estate.

It was huge. Hermione had never seen it before; Ginny and Harry purchased it mere months before their wedding and had only moved in two weeks ago.

Hermione heard laughter in the distance, and soon she saw a large table in the back yard stacked with red heads alike. She smiled at the sight. Her family was encompassed not by blood but by the people who had become her friends and that now sat at the table. She saw two grown men hop upon their respective brooms.

One with dark brown hair and had the faint outline of dark glasses, Harry. Hermione looked to the other figure but it seemed that further study was unnecessary; the broad back of a platinum blonde faced her and then suddenly took off from the ground. Hermione's heart stuck in her throat; usually she had Blaise beside her, 'the right choice', his presence usually screamed in her mind. But, he was in France. Maybe, with her good choices. Hermione shook her head vigorously.

She heard the hollow wind sounds from a broom behind her. She turned to see Harry chasing a snitch right towards her, Malfoy not far behind. She heard a faint cry from the table, and everything went silent and then very black.

Hermione couldn't tell at first how long she had been out but by the colour of the pale white ceiling tiles; she had wound up once again in St. Mungo's.

Her first account of bodily harm was a clean bill of health, but as she tried to feel her external body parts once again, with the light fresher in her eyes, the realization of intense pain dawned on her all too soon.

* * *

"She's waking up, Mr. Malfoy." She heard a distant voice, which sounded slightly knowledgeable, a medi-witch, a healer maybe? Mr. Malfoy? Why would she be calling out his name?

Hermione struggled to gain focus in her eyes. She felt through mild pain a hand curling around hers and soon the ice blue of Malfoy's eyes registered.

Hermione tried to ask where Blaise was? Or even Harry? Why had she'd been left in a room with him? Hermione felt her muscles tense and cried out in silenced pain.

Malfoy's face came into focus. He had a quizzical brow, Hermione wondered if he was trying to comprehend her stress.

"Hermione? Are you okay? Do you need water?" Malfoy's soft voice rang through her head.

Hermione wanted to say she needed water, but she couldn't. She tried to nod but couldn't. What had happened? She remembered walking down to Harry's and Ginny's for Saturday dinner, but everything else fell in darkness. Why was she in the hospital? Did she have another attack? She couldn't have?

She had taken the potion like clockwork, even without the help of Blaise. The question rose again. Where was Blaise?

She felt a warm hand on her forehead, she knew the touch, and it belonged to the ice blue eyes of Draco Malfoy, who was at the moment her only comfort.

* * *

"How is she?" Draco asked the medi-witch after Hermione passed out for the seventh time in two days.

"Mr. Malfoy, she is healing. She took quite a spill, and with her previous medical problems, we have to some healing naturally. Magical healing would be too hard on her heart. But, you've heard that at least a hundred times since Saturday. I don't know what else to tell you but time is what she needs." The stout medi-witch explained carefully. She rested her hand on his shoulder but soon moved out of the room.

Four days, since that idiot Potter had run into her, full speed. Broke most of her ribs, jousted her about seven feet into the air, a broken femur, not to mention a concussion from hell.

She had been awake long enough to see him, he thought. He had seen the questioning look. Slight panic that he was not Blaise or Harry… or anyone else for that matter. Blaise had been owled, and he visited three days later, sighting that he had very important duties in France.

Draco had laughed when he explained to Harry that daily visitation was out of the question. Blaise had started a fight, which allowed Draco to make sure that Blaise visitation would be refused after his outburst. Meddling, yes.

But, Draco now knew what he wanted and Blaise was getting in the way. Not like he was going to make much effort anyways.

"Hey, Malfoy. How's our crash victim?" Ron boomed as he entered the private hospital room, a sullen Harry Potter following behind him. Potter felt bad, indeed.

"Been in an out like most days, she almost spoke, I think, today." Draco informed the two men. Ron who had took his seat on Draco's right of her bed. Whilst Potter, who looked very pale, whispered his wish for forgiveness softly.

"Oh, Potter. She'll forgive you. If she lives, anyway." Draco said snidely with a wide smile. Ron burst out in laughter when Potter's face turned even paler than before.

"Don't worry Harry, I forgive you already." Hermione's still body croaked. Potter jumped from the bedside, startled by her interjection. Draco lifted himself from the chair at the foot of the bed.

"Hermione!" Harry said relieved.

"Shh… not so loud." She squinted in pain. Draco absentmindedly started to massage her right foot, the one leg without a broken bone.

"Hermione, I am so sorry." Harry pleaded with her.

"I know, I have given you my forgiveness no need to ask for it again." Hermione said weakly.

Draco caught Hermione's quick glance at him and smiled as she slowly relaxed and smiled slightly. He watched her carry simple conversation with the other two men in the room.

He continued to massage her foot as Potter recounted how he had wanted the snitch so badly, he was having some sort of out of body experience and smacked right into her.

Potter also told her, it was Draco who had quickly disarmed the wards on the estate and apparated her to St. Mungo's. For the rest of the conversation she nodded and soon the two men said their goodbyes and left him and Hermione in the room alone.

"Malfoy, you're going to massage my foot into a coma." She said pointedly, with her cutest croaked voice she could manage. He smiled and stopped his ministrations. He moved from the foot of the bed and sat down beside her. Calmly he took her hand in his and simply stared at her intently.

"You shouldn't do that." She cautioned but did not pull her hand away.

"I do what I want." He said truthfully.

"Yes, without even considering others. I am another man's woman." Hermione said as strongly as she could, but he noted her hand was still in his.

"Hermione, please stop lying you are and always will be mine." Draco said with as much compassion as he could muster.

"The medi-witch informed me that you and Blaise got into a minor fight?" She questioned like she had dreamed it.

"Yes, unfortunately he will not be visiting you whilst you're in here." Draco answered truthfully.

"There are consequences to your actions, Malfoy." Hermione said reaching her hand to his cheek.

"I know, but you avoid me everywhere else so, I thought time alone in the hospital would soften you up." Draco smiled slightly, he watched her mouth twitch into a smile as well.

"Keep talking like that, and I would suggest you confounded Harry into running into me." Hermione laughed as Draco raised his eyebrows in jest.

"I should have thought of that sooner." It was Draco's turn to laugh. Hermione's hand slid from his cheek but he caught it with his free hand and placed it back on his cheek. Hermione smiled stiffly.

Draco looked at her intently. Her eyes fluttered and like that she was out again.

He hoped she remembered their moments here. He lifted himself from the chair and placed her arms at her sides.

He grabbed his black cloak and headed out of the room. The wards he set up would alert him if she awoke and he would be back by her side. He smiled.

His plan was working.

Though of course she was weak and could not blast him from her room, she had to endure his company. He planned to show her how he could triumphantly dote upon her every need.

Give her the companionable silence she enjoyed when they were working on her cottage.

Show her, how tender, and loyal he was, without one single gesture of lust or want, but only adoration and… love.

* * *

**There we go, enjoy and review!!!**

**MDM**


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Hello All, I won't complain but review please I like your feedback, I feel that it aids with the story. Thank you for reading, MDM**

* * *

"So, if you just grab the green shirt there?" Hermione pointed to the shirt on the chair at the door, Malfoy picked it up and chucked it at her lightly. She caught it, hopping on her good leg.

Hermione folded it quickly placing it in the small suitcase on the hospital bed. She picked up the letter Blaise had sent her while in the hospital, one for the three weeks he couldn't see her.

Not what they had agreed to not two months ago. But he was busy. And Hermione was busy making other plans. Plans that may consist of throwing all of his belongings on the lawn, possibly around the time of rain, she chuckled inwardly, maybe he'll send a howler, it's better then nothing.

It was his fault that she was making plans. It was also possibly because of the everyday reoccurrence of a platinum blonde wizard.

Hermione smiled widely and put the letter on top of her clothes, closing the suitcase and zipping it up. "Alright, I think that's everything." Hermione said grabbing her black cane.

She missed the cane, but not it's purpose, she always used to imagine how regal she looked with a cane, silly but that was her.

Her broken femur had been on the same leg as her injury from the war at Hogwarts; sometimes she would wake up in the middle of the night screaming because she felt that same kind of pain that haunted her for more than a year. The pain now had subsided enough she could go home, and she was happy to see her little cottage.

"What did Pansy do, pack your life in there?" Malfoy quipped smiling at her as he took the suitcase in his hand.

"It's Pansy, she probably packed half of her life in there, too." Hermione added leaning on her cane as she began to walk out of the hospital room towards the fireplaces in the main lobby.

"I weeded the gardens yesterday, they should be to your taste." Draco joked as if he was talking to a queen.

"They better be or I'd have no use for you." Hermione said in jest as she took his arm for more support.

Hermione soon found herself on her favourite floral couch pouring over the letters that hand been place neatly on the coffee table.

It had to be at least eighty letters of well wishes. Some from old colleagues, one from the Minister, soon to be retired Minister and some from old school chums. She heard Malfoy fiddling with the coffee pot and he soon came out with too hot cups.

"You used magic." Hermione chuckled.

"Yes, I didn't really want to wait four hours for a cup." Draco said pointedly handing her a cup. He picked up the new Daily Prophet and took out the numbers section and handed the rest to Hermione.

Hermione smiled again, and took the paper happily. The two sat there for at least an hour until they heard a knock on the door.

"That's funny, you're the only one who uses the door." Hermione said to Draco as she raised herself from the couch and with Malfoy behind her she walked to the door. She looked out the side panels and looked at Malfoy.

"It's Blaise." Hermione said solemnly.

"Well, I'll come back for dinner." Malfoy said shoving his hands into his pockets and turning around to head to the fireplace.

"I'll send for you." Hermione heard herself saying. How high and mighty was she? How could she get rid of one and send for the other? She shook her head hastily. She heard the flames erupt and another knock at the door. She proceeded to open the door very slowly.

"Hello, Blaise." Hermione said softly but was soon embraced by her friend, if friend was what he was.

"Hermione, you look so well." Blaise said smiling. Hermione felt her feet glue to the spot. Blaise made a move to open the door further but Hermione held it firm.

"Hermione, may I come into my own house?" Blaise said somewhat snidely.

"Your house, really I believe it's mine." Hermione said defensively.

"Hermione come on, we've been together for a year, living in this house." Blaise acted like she was too stupid to remember.

"Well, I have been the hospital for three weeks, and one letter." Hermione said standing stiff, he was being a jerk.

"Well, your boyfriend made sure I couldn't come see you." Blaise said with distain in his voice.

"Boyfriend, exactly—YOU GOT IN A FIGHT THAT GOT YOU KICKED OUT!" Hermione screamed.

"No, that's what your boyfriend told you!" Blaise said angrily.

"You are my boyfriend, Blaise. I got a mere letter from you!" Hermione bit back bitterly.

"I am also a working boyfriend! I can't be with you every bleeding second like he can. Is that what you want, to be smothered into submission!" Blaise raised his voice.

"Well," Hermione took a breath. She knew that fighting was not conducive to her health, and she could feel her blood rush to her face. It was a feeling she hadn't felt in almost a year. It was silly, she had taken her potion everyday like clockwork, especially with Malfoy around.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Blaise called out, he seemed so far away. Hermione, didn't really comprehend what was happening at the moment, she felt her knees buckle.

She felt the rush of air through her hair as she descended to the ground, she heard the fireplace light and she heard the low tone of Draco Malfoy call out. She saw a glint of blonde hair and felt his warm arms embrace her.

She wanted to tell him she was fine, she felt fine, other then being slightly trapped in her own body. She looked to the door and briefly caught a glimpse of a terrified Blaise, who was now on his knees beside her, with what she understood were tears pouring from his eyes.

She heard Malfoy, call her name and then she saw and heard nothing.

* * *

"Who are Miss Hermione Granger's family members?" A sweet voice rang out as he lifted his head from his hands. He was sitting on the most uncomfortable hospital seat surrounded by many of his friends. Potter cleared his throat.

"She has no immediate family, they were taken in the war." Malfoy looked up at Potter who was clearly lying, she had parents they were in Australia, they just never came back.

"Well, I can't release information to friends." The healer said trying to be as sweet as possible.

"We have just informed you, she has no family. I think her friends suffice as her family." Draco found himself saying in a sadistic tone.

"Well, not on paper." The healer replied.

"Can you tell someone who gives a fuck about what the paper says?" Draco bit back hastily, and rather enjoyed watching the spoiled prick of a healer's face contort.

"Look, pardon my friend. But, my name is Harry Potter, and that is my best friend in there. Please, I need to know." Potter pleaded standing up and walking towards the healer, 'good for you Potter, throw your weight around.' Draco thought.

"I'll have to run it by my superior." The healer said with a smile and she left back down the hospital corridor.

"Fuck off." Draco exasperated.

"This is bullshit." Blaise piped up, Draco had noticed he had been oddly quiet for the past nine and a half hours. Nine and a half hours, of waiting in this Merlin forsaken waiting room, with no news. Draco was losing it, he could feel it.

"We wouldn't be here—"Draco, please we've had this argument already, let's not waste energy on the past." Draco expected the voice to be Pansy but it was in fact Mrs. Potter, who had been rejoined by her husband across from him.

"Right." Draco sighed and looked beside him at Pansy who had fresh tears running down her face. He watched as Ron desperately tried to keep up with the falling tears and his tissue that was getting damper by the second. Draco heard the familiar click of the healer's red heels.

"Mr. Potter, if we could step over here, I can—"You'll say it to us all, thank-you." Potter commanded. The healer looked slight upset but she took a deep breath and stepped towards the group.

"Well, Mr. Potter. It seems Miss Granger has experienced another one of her attacks, as I am sure all of you aware it is a side effect of PTSD, post traumatic stress disorder, acquired during the war. She was warned to keep her breathing regulated and to continue the use of the potion Mr. Malfoy had concocted. At 12:43, Miss Granger developed symptoms of an attack, but do to the potions she was on for pain the attacks hastened into hyperventilation. Do to the lack of oxygen in her blood that rushed to her brain, she developed a severe condition called Cerebral Hypoxia. Cerebral Hypoxia, is when oxygen is not supplied to the brain and the brain falls into a deep coma, with the occurrence of brain tissue damage. We are unsure of the extend of the damage at this moment." Draco felt his chest constrict.

He breathed in through his nose and out through his mouth as tears fell down his cheeks.

He heard Ginny begin to sob into Harry's cloak. He looked at the ceiling, she was finished, and it was all Blaise's fault.

"You selfish, ignorant bastard. You killed her!" Draco rose from he seat and pulled his wand on his best friend.

"Draco!" Pansy shouted jumping in between the two men. "No, more hurting! We are all hurting enough!" She screamed at him. Blaise began to sob, into his hands and Draco threw his wand across the waiting room.

"Is there anything you can do for her? Is she in pain?" Draco cried out as he sank back into the chair.

"She cannot feel anything, Mr. Malfoy." The healer said solemnly.

"Is she breathing on her own?" Draco asked.

"No, we have placed a ventilation machine in her room to aid her in breathing." The healer answered.

"Is there any brain activity?" Draco asked as he laid his head in his hands.

"Very little, Mr. Malfoy." The healer said quietly. Pansy sobbed loudly, no longer trying to conceal her anguish.

"Can I see her?" Draco asked.

"Can we all see her?" Potter added onto Draco's question.

"Uh…" The healer faltered but Ginny cried out in almost pain. "Yes, yes. You can." The healer said quietly.

Everyone but Blaise raised themselves from their chairs and walked behind the healer. As the group marched behind and down the corridor, no one seemed to care that Blaise had simply stayed in the chair. Draco was first behind the healer and as he walked into the room, he rushed to her side.

Tubes and wires, beeping and strange noises. Draco didn't like it. He placed her hand in his, it was slightly cold. He touched her cheek with his hand. She was hot, a fever maybe?

The others gathered around the hospital bed as Granger looked like she was sleeping peacefully and they all cried.

* * *

**Please remember to review, I love all your comments. **

**MDM**


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Hello everyone, I want to thank my reviewers!! I love your feedback and encouragement! You'll notice in this chapter, you receive Draco's POV but the addition of some other characters POV's due to the lack of a very important one. Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Please review!**

**MDM**

* * *

Draco had experienced pain. He wasn't one to dwell on his past but he knew pain. It was a friend at one point.

Draco stood from the chair in his study and walked over to the window to inspect his East-wing garden. Draco shoved his hands in his pockets. It was sunny.

He had recently discovered that he had found that he disliked sunny days. Rain brought growth like sun, but it was like the rain washed the crud from the land, whilst the sun let it stew. Then again, the sun shed light on the darkness, whilst the overcast of storm clouds made the darkness grow.

It was a two edged sword, but for the moment he liked rain, and wanted the sun to disappear behind a friendly rain cloud. He walked out into the hallway and down the stairs to the main sitting room. He took his black blazer that was left on the couch and threw it on.

He slowly walked toward the fireplace and grasped a handful of Floo powder and threw it into the fireplace. "St. Mungo's." He said deeply. He stepped out of the fireplace and walked down the lonely corridor towards her room, just like he had done every day for the past six weeks. He stopped and opened the door; her room number was '2045'. She disliked fives. If she ever woke up she would blame her luck on the number five.

If… When she woke up Draco corrected as he walked to his chair that had not been stirred from her bedside.

Potter, rarely came after the first week he recalled as he sat in the chair, pulling a novel from the bedside table he was reading. Potter couldn't enter the room without sobbing. The Mrs, on the other hand, came everyday at six when she got off her shift on the pediatric floor of St. Mungo's. She didn't cry anymore, she made little small talk with him and then went on her way. Pansy, had mirrored Ginny, but came at eight, and Ron, didn't come after the first day.

Pansy believed it was because, he said he had better memories of when she was well, and didn't want to see her suffer.

Blaise, Draco thought, had been the most brash. Blaise quit his job. He took off to France. From what Pansy could gather, he was living as a recluse in an old family estate.

Draco on the other hand, scheduled his day around Hermione, which he called her, instead of her surname, it sounded so much softer in times of struggle. Every doctor update, every dressing change, every check-up. He had a cot incase her vitals were unstable and he'd stay with her all night, it was more for him then her.

"Draco, how are you feeling?" The voice of Ginny Potter rounded into the room, as she picked up Hermione's chart and looked over it. "Still the same." She sighed and walked up on the opposite side of the hospital bed. Ginny touched her forehead softly and pushed back her hair lovingly.

"The healer said she's off the machine tomorrow, there's enough activity for her to start breathing on her own." Draco reported.

"That's a good sign. But Draco, you understand if she does come to, she might have problems. Loss of speech, sight, sound, communication, conceptual thought. She won't be the Hermione we know and love." Ginny said softly.

"I know, but my body keeps me here. In hope." Draco admitted.

"Maybe it's time to let your mind take over." Ginny suggested. "I've got to go. Harry, has been home with the little tyke all day. The house is probably a mess." Ginny said placing Hermione's chart back on the rail of the bottom on the bed.

"Ginny, can I ask you a question?" Draco asked.

"Yes." Ginny said quietly.

"If Harry was in Hermione's position, what would you do?" Draco asked calmly.

"A hurricane couldn't remove me from that chair." Ginny said kindly and left quietly.

Draco smiled to himself and returned to his book. Draco found it nice that Ginny had come everyday since Hermione had been in here. He would tell her when she woke of Ginny's patronage. Draco continued on with his book.

It was one that Hermione had suggested, whilst her prior stay at the hospital. It apparently was about a post war society that had basically collapsed under the pressure of inflation, but what he found when he began to read it was a story of boundless love.

The two main characters had been separated for almost ten years yet, they of course had a couple relationships as a coping mechanism, but too soon are they thrust together by fate. Draco liked the story so far, but he was a mere third into the book. He leaned back on the chair, and almost immediately he felt the small warm hand in his, begin to move.

* * *

"Harry, I am home." Ginny said walking in the front door. She placed her purse on the staircase in the foyer and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, Gin. How was work?" Harry said as he stirred what smelled to be spaghetti sauce.

"Good, Hermione's improving." Ginny said as she sat done at the table and rubbed her forehead.

"Mummy!" The happy squeal of Ethan put a smile upon her face, her son waddled towards her with his arms spread wide.

"Hello, child." Ginny exclaimed lifting him onto her lap. She felt tears well in her eyes and looked up to Harry, who too had tears in his eyes.

"How was the kids today, mummy?" Ethan asked light heartedly.

"Very good." She replied flattening his unruly brown hair, whilst looking at Harry.

"Auntie Hermione?" Ethan question as he played with a plush dragon in his lap.

"She's good. Uh, why don't you go see Nana and Papa and ask them to help you get washed up for dinner?" Ginny said placing her son on the hardwood floor and watched him wheel out calling for 'Nana'. Harry took the spoon out of the sauce and setting on the counter turning around just in time to embrace his openly crying wife.

"What's wrong?" Harry's voice cracked as he nuzzled into her neck.

"Malfoy, he doesn't move. It upsets me." Ginny explained.

"You can't ask him to." Harry acknowledged stiffly.

"What will he do, when he realizes—"He won't, Gin. He's found his best friend. He's devoted. It's the kind of person he is. Hermione has known Ron and I for almost all her life, but it seems she's been ripped off when it comes to Malfoy. Ron and I have worked with him, and called him mate for eight years, he's great, but Hermione just got him a year ago and even that was… turbulent." Ginny felt more tears begin to fall.

"I keep wishing, that tomorrow when I wake up, I'll have an owl from her explaining, how she found the love of her life and how he makes her happy." Ginny sobbed. "It was her turn to find love and now she can't even embrace it."

"What are you talking about, Gin?" Harry asked lifting his head to face her.

"Harry, Malfoy and Hermione aren't just best friends. It isn't a friendship like ours with her, there's more." Ginny exclaimed.

"She told you this?" Harry looked at Ginny with a look of confusion.

"There was no need for words." Ginny told him.

"What about Blaise?" Harry asked naively.

"She thought he was the good choice, considering her fiery past with Malfoy." Ginny explained. "But, it seems like Malfoy had been it all along." Ginny moved from Harry and walked out of the kitchen. When she returned she held a parchment letter and her briefcase. "I want you to read this." Ginny said placing it in Harry's hand. Ginny wiped her face and walked out to find Ethan.

* * *

Harry opened the parchment letter slowly and recognized the familiar hand of Hermione Granger. His eyes welled with tears as he began to read his best friend's letter.

_Gin,_

_Making this quick because you can come see me tonight, at home thankfully, just signed my release papers. Malfoy, is helping me take stuff home, so need you now worries. I hope you get this before you go to work, it's meant to stop you from walking into this room to find me not here. Anyways, Malfoy seems pretty determined to come home with me and charm the house to accommodate my latest injury. So, I won't be alone. One more thing, before Malfoy comes back with coffee. I have decided to give up on my pursuit of Blaise, I don't want to sound selfish. But, I have lived through enough to know what is good and what is right, so I have decided, Blaise is no longer the good and right option. Come what may, I think. It's my turn right, well… so be it. _

_Talk to you soon and see you tonight, bring my godson too, and Harry, Malfoy and I can cook you dinner. _

_ Hermione_

Harry placed the letter on the counter and began to stir the spaghetti sauce. He suddenly realized what Blaise and Hermione were fighting about. Neither Blaise nor Malfoy, had elaborated fully on the incident, and the disappearance of Blaise didn't help things. Although, Harry knew full well where Blaise was. France and that was probably where he was going to remain. Licking his wounds. Harry found himself getting angry with Blaise. If Hermione was here, she would tell him to let it go and eventually he would but right now he wanted to forget it.

* * *

"Ronald, I am going to the hospital." Pansy said walking through the kitchen, where her husband was sitting reading the Evening Prophet.

"Tell her I love her, for me will you, and Draco to head down to my office one of these days. I miss the bouncing ferret." Ron said surprisingly nonchalantly.

"Please sound a little more distressed for both of your friend's anguish." Pansy said walking over to him.

"I have my own way of dealing, Pansy. I am sorry. I wish I could make myself see her, but it just brings back, too many things I have already buried with Fred." She watched her husband's face contort in pain. She touched her hand to his cheek.

"I am sorry. I know. I know." She said as she kissed him goodbye. She smiled and then whisked from the kitchen and into the fireplace.

When Pansy re-emerged she walked down the familiar corridor of St. Mungo's. She turned in the room that caged two of her best friends.

"Hello, Draco." Pansy walked to stand beside his sitting form.

"Pansy." Draco nodded and continued to look absolutely gobsmacked.

"Hello, Hermione." Pansy said walking around the bed and sat beside her friend. "I hope your okay in there? Because we're not okay out here." Pansy told her friend like she was awake. "Draco?" Pansy called and looked at her friend as he starred back at her.

"Yes, Pansy." Draco said expectantly.

"I need you to do something… Actually Hermione needs you to do something." Pansy breathed heavily.

"Pansy, what are you going on about?" Draco asked her sternly.

"I need you, Hermione, needs you." Pansy exclaimed.

"What, Pansy?" Draco seemed slightly panicked. Pansy walked back around the bed and stood beside him.

"Go to Australia." Pansy said quietly and squeezed his shoulder lovingly. "Draco, did you hear me?"

"Yeah, Australia. Got it." Draco said dreamily starring at the small hand in his.

"Draco, what is it?" Pansy asked anxiously, and then jumped back a foot when the small hand moved once again.

"She's got nine lives, this one." Draco said smiling as tears fell down his pale cheeks.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed, remember to review!**

**I would enjoy reading your thoughts. **

**MDM**


End file.
